Aaron Heartfilia
by TheScottishWriter98
Summary: Lucy forgot all about her twin brother when she left home to go on her adventure.. But what happens after he shows up and everything starts to go wrong. Friendships will be tested and people will be hurt in the process. Many questions will be answered and some will remain secrets...Or will they. Mira x OC & LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It's been eight months now, eight whole months since they began to ignore me. I mean I'm glad that Lisanna is back and everyone is happy but they all ignore me now. And when they aren't pretending I don't exist, all I hear from them is insults. They call me weak and blame me when something goes wrong on a mission, and yeah, I know I might not be the best fighter, but I can still hold my own! And then there's the name calling. Back before all of this I would've given a hard smack to anyone who even tried to say anything about me, but now i can only sit quietly when they call me a slut or bitch. To be honest, it isn't that bad, there are still those who are nice, it's only really my team- well Natsu's team. Hopefully today would be different, I just wish things could go back to the way they were before.

As I sat at the bar drinking my strawberry milkshake - Mira makes the best in all of Fiore! - I heard the guild doors being smashed open and a rather pissed Natsu came running in carrying an injured Lisanna. "You did this to her!" he shouted in my face. I had only just got back from a solo-mission and sat down to get a milkshake before heading home, so I had no clue what he was ranting about. "W-what the hell are you talking about, Natsu?! I've only just got back..." I asked, frowning. Where the hell did he get off on blaming me?!

"Bullshit! I saw you attack her and then run with my own eyes! Are you really that self-centered that you wanted Lisanna out of the picture?! So you could have all the attention?!" He exclaimed as he put Lisanna down and the Guild gasped. "Get off my team and get out of my Guild! You're not my Nakama! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled as he lunged at me. I automatically shielded my face and flinched but the punch never hit. I looked up through my hands and saw that a boy with short blonde hair had taken the blow instead.

"Aaron!"

**Aarons POV**

Two years I'd been searching for her with no luck. Two years without fail. I was nearing my wits end when I remembered the place she spoke about. The Fairy Tail Guild. It was always her dream to be normal, to join a Guild and become a Celestial Spirit Mage just like our mother.

I'd been walking for hours before I could even see the building. It was huge, towering over the buildings around it. As I steadily approached it I could hear shouting and talking. Peering in the open doors I scanned the faces of those inside before I saw her at the bar. I began to make my way towards her when I noticed that something didn't seem quite right... she seemed... scared. There was a pink haired boy standing over her, seeming to threaten her before he swung his fist towards her head, flame gathering in his palm. I was there in less than a second, blocking his fist and bending his arm backwards so that he couldn't move.

"You know, I really hate guys who try to hit my little sister" I sneered as I let go of the guys arm and shoved him back

I turned around and glanced down at my little sister and pulled her into a tight hug "I missed you sis" I muttered.

The moment was short lived as the temperature in the room increased dramatically and as I peered over my shoulder I could see a ball of fire making its way towards me. Instead of dodging the blast I simply swiped it out of my way and the fire instantly dispersed.

"What the hell?!" The pink haired mage yelled and I smirked

**Heaven Dragons Holy fist**

A ball of pure energy coated itself around my fist and in one swift movement my fist connected with the pink haired mages face and he was sent rocketing into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Gasps echoed around the Guild hall, the loudest coming from my sister. "C'mon-!" I grabbed her and began to run as a raven haired mage began to approached us. I knocked the wind out of him and ran straight out of the door.I ran for what felt like forever before collapsing from exhaustion at the base of a random tree.

**Natsu's POV**

"Who the hell was that guy?!" I was partially in shock. He took me out with only one hit! I mean he did the same with Ice Princess, but that's different! Me! The great Salamander, took out with one blow! It's strange though... he looked just like Lucy... well, apart from that scar on his left cheek. And the lack of tits. "What the hell?! Bet Gramps would know who he is!" But Master was at the Annual Guild Masters Meet-Up...

"Damn."

**Lucys POV**

_Okay,What the hell just happened?!_

_First Natsu tries to attack me, then my_ _brother saves my ass and practically kidnaps me! Fan-fucking-tastic!_

As I was lost in my thoughts, the male version of me - also known as my brother - spoke. "...Lu-lu...? Are you okay...?".

I simply nodded, not sure if my vocal chords were currently functioning... I hadn't been called that in a long time...

All of a sudden it began to pour from the heavens, but before I even had the chance to speak, I was lifted again and Aaron started running back to town. "Oh great...Hey Lucy where do you live?"

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. Where. Do. You. Live?".

After telling him my address, he picked up speed and the world around us became a blur. Before I knew it, we were standing outside my house. "A-Aaron..." I practically whispered. He gave no response, only placing me on the ground before walking in the direction of the Guild Hall

"Get inside before you catch a cold" He yelled over his shoulder and a small smile crept onto my face. I gave a sigh, staring after him a moment before quickly going inside to gain shelter from the rain.

**Aarons POV**

As I walked towards Fairy Tail a wave of guilt swept over me. Maybe I should apologise...

I mean I went a little too far... In the end I decided against it. They deserved it.

I walked through the now closed iron clad doors and walked up to the bar. "Excuse me I'd like to join the guild" I said white-haired barmaid looked up at me and blushed slightly "W-where would you like it and what colour" she asked politely, smiling at me.

"Gold and on my hand" I smiled. I like this one. I guess I'll apologise for the damage."Oh and sorry about that" I said pointing to the crater in the wall I had left from throwing the pink haired guy from earlier

Just as she was about to reply, the doors opened up behind me and a very short, very old man came walking in with Pinky and Icy in tow. I guess that's the Guild Master...

"It's him Gramps! The guy who attacked us! Lemmie at him-!" the pink haired one yelled, but the black haired one held him back. "Natsu..." he silenced Pinky with a warning growl "Let the Old Man deal with this..."

Before I could summon my magic the young barmaid put her hand over mine and her eyed begged me not to do anything rash. Then the pink one said something that crossed the line. "Damn, I didn't know Lucy was that weak... she even had to get her boyfriend to fight for her!" he began to laugh. "Maybe she really doesn't belong in Fairy Tail!".

"You should stop insulting her" I said through gritted teeth and he merely laughed in my face

"What are you going to do? Slap me to death?" He mocked and my anger continued to surge

"N-Natsu thats enough" A few mages in the guild said as their eyes darted between me and the man I now knew was called Natsu.

"No let him continue, I want to hear what else he has to say about my little sister" I said calmly and everyone froze

Natsu looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked me up and down before a look of recognition etched its way onto his face "Y-You're H-Her brother?!" He yelled and I simply nodded

"Oh, and sorry to burst your bubble, but Lucy won't be leaving anytime soon, and neither will I. So get used to it." I chuckled. Seeing their confused gazes, I lifted my hand showing them my brand new Guild mark causing Natsu and a few others to fall on the floor in shock.

As I turned to walk away, the Guild Master gestured for me to follow him. I followed him up to the second floor of the guild and we sat in the furthest corner.

"So... you are Miss Lucy's brother...Aaron, If I recall correctly?" he looked at me curiously. I simply nodded.

" I apologise for the behaviour of those two, I have no idea what's gotten into them.

They are usually the best of friends with your sister" he said obviously upset at their actions. "What magic do you use?" He asked me politely.

"Any magic really" I said, to which he laughed a little before telling me that was impossible.

"Fine then, how about I prove it by taking on your strongest mages here. Including you." I asked not liking how he doubted me. He stared at me in disbelief.

**Makarovs POV**

Aaron seemed like a nice boy, but when he told me he could use any magic I had to laugh. Not even the most powerful mages in the world could use more than three of the over one thousand different magics in the world, he asked if he could take on my strongest... That's practically the whole Guild! Just how serious was this kid?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up groggy and decided to take a shower. "that was some dream" I said while sighing loudly. I dreamt about Natsu trying to attack me because I supposedly attacked Lisanna and my brother appearing and saving my butt... I think im going crazy.

Once I got out the shower I put on a plain white t-shirt and skirt, attached my keys and whip to my belt and headed out to the guild. As I reached the guild doors I could hear everyone shouting and partying, as I walked the guild no one paid me any attention. "Another normal day at fairy tail" I said under my breath. As I sat at the bar I felt like someone was staring into my soul. I turned round to see the death glare of Erza, Natsu cracking his knuckles and gray just sitting there smirking.

"So had to hide behind someone again didn't you, Lucy" Natsu sneered

"What are you talking about ?" I asked genuinely confused

"Don't pretend that you don't know. You sent your brother to fight Natsu after he tried to hit you, didn't you? " Erza asked. And to think I thought of her as a sister... now she's just a bitch

Then it all came back to me. It wasn't a dream, my brother was here... Wait that meant that Natsu had actually tried to kill me..

I ran. That's all I could do, my friends wanted me dead and the people I thought were family hate me... Guess I was just a replacement for Lisanna after all.

I was torn from my thoughts by Master Makarov who was standing at the top of the second floor "Listen up brats, I want everybody to meet up with me at the training grounds... I'll explain what's going on when we arrive"

Everyone looked confused until Aaron came down from the second floor after Master had went back to his office.

"Do you know what this is about" I asked him quietly

He just gave me a goofy grin and walked off, leaving a confused guild and an even more confused Team Natsu.

**Aaron's POV** _**(At training ground)**_

The fight started off a lot easier than I expected. When I released my aura nearly all of the mages present collapsed due to the pressure, however there were a few who could withstand it and from that alone I knew they were strong. Gradually the fight started to get harder.

The red-haired woman that I had learned was called Erza had tried to attack me from behind but I blocked there punched her in the stomach which knocked her out.

The pink haired idiot Natsu and his raven haired friend Gray had tried to attack from above but I just created a pit and let them fall in it.

One by one I took on the strongest mages and I hadn't even used any powerful spells now all that was left was Master Makarov. I got into a fighting stance and waited for him to strike, before I knew it he changed from a small old man into a huge silhouette that looked capable of destroying buildings. As his hands came crashing down I had to think of something fast.

**Transport: Nebula**

Just as Makarovs fist was about to connect a small silver coloured portal opened in front of me. Instead of being hit by his attack his fist was deflected and he ended up hitting himself in the face.

"You're making this easy on purpose aren't you? Isn't there supposed to be tough mages here, because all I can see are weaklings who don't care for their family" I sneered

"Does anyone want to fight me seriously at all?" I questioned and someone stepped out from the trees

"Guess I'll have to, seeing as the old man has had his ass kicked already" A familiar voice said and I smirked as Gildarts finally came out of the shadows

"G-Gildarts! What are you doing here?!" Everyone yelled and he let out a deep laugh

"I owe this kid a fight, He nearly kicked my ass last time, and if it wasn't for that dragon showing up he'd have won"

"Quit stalling old timer and give me your best shot!" I yelled finally beginning to enjoy this fight

As Gildarts rushed towards me, I also noticed Natsu and the man I learned to be Gajeel rushing towards me from either side.

_Damn, its going to be hard blocking this _I thought as the pressure of Gildarts Crash magic came rushing towards me.

At the same time Natsu and Gajeel launched their own attacks and I was about to create a barrier to stop them but someone darted in front of me and took the damage head on

I down to see who had stopped them from hitting me and a disgusting taste filled my nostrils...Blood. I looked down and saw my sister body go limp as soon as the punch landed. And that's the last thing I could remember before I blacked out

**Natsus POV**

As I climbed out of the pit that creep trapped me in I realised It was only me and gramps left. Everyone else was out cold. He had his back to me and it was the perfect chance to take him out. I lunged towards him and set my hands on fire ready to knock him on his ass, but someone ran in front of him before I could hit him and I hit Lucy right in the face... _Wait Lucy_

I looked down in horror to see that she wasn't breathing and she was limp "Luce!" I screamed hoping she would hear me and wake up. "Mira take her to the infirmary and fast" Wait why am i trying to help her she attacked Lisanna, im so confused

After Mira had taken Lucy away I looked up from where I was sitting to see that Aaron I think his name was, was clenching his fists and shaking with anger and to make things worse Loke had appeared and was pissed, However he began to back away as Lucys brothers aura began to grow dangerously

**Take the pain from her body**

**Heal her wounds and save her soul**

**Give her the power to live another day**

**And release all pain to me**

**Healing Tear of the Fallen Angels**

As Lucys brother finished chanting a spell the right side of his face began to darken and it looked like Gajeel had hit him with his iron pole and the left appeared to be burnt, which was weird because we didn't get anywhere near him to land a punch

"Tell her I'm sorry" He muttered before collapsing to the ground

**Normal POV**

Everyone had started to wake up after Aarons magic disappeared, however what they saw shocked them even more than their defeat. In the middle of the clearing was a extremely pissed off Loke, Natsu hunched over a beaten and bloodied Aaron, Mira no where to be found and Makarov looking like he had just seen a ghost.

_How can someone that young hold such an incredible power without tearing his body apart?! No human can posses that quantity of magical energy without risking their life... What I'm more concerned about is Lucy's safety for now _Makarov thought as he made his way towards the guild along with the beaten and bruised members of the guild


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucys POV (Dream)**

I had just finished my lessons with my mother and was on my way to get Aaron so we could play. This was the last day that I would ever see Aaron again as my father was making him go to a Private school in the Pergrande Kingdom. I was in one of the many halls that ran through the mansion, this one in particular went past my fathers study. As I got closer I could hear the voices of both my brother and my father.

"You will be leaving this evening, you will take the train straight to Pergrande where you should find the building easily..While there you will study everything you need to know for when you take over this company from me.. is that understood." I could hear the authority in my father's voice and the malice

"Why is it so hard for you to understand father? I do not want to run this company! I am tired of being labelled as Aaron Heartfilia Son of Jude Heartfilia the wealthiest man in fiore, I want to live my own life so why can't you accept that?" My brothers pleading voice reached my ears and I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my cheek. I saw the doors of my fathers study being thrown open and my brother running away down the hall. I tried to chase after him but my feet would move.

Everything started to blur suddenly and i was at the train station next to my brother I could see him sitting crying on the train

What the hell I don't remember this i thought while looking down at his shaken form

"I'll get stronger Lu-Lu don't worry and when I come back i'll be able to protect you this time. No matter what father says I will do everything I can to make sure you become strong and I will keep the promise you and I made all those years ago.. If your ever in danger that you cant handle, I'll be there to protect you" these were the last things i heard and everything started to blur again, and I started to wake up

**Normal POV**

The guild stood shocked as the Eldest take-over mage came running inside with Lucy in her arms ignoring everyones questioning looks and running up to the infirmary with a distraught now in Wendy in tow, they took Lucy and placed her on the bed and wendy started working on healing her. The guild was silent all except the few who were trying to grasp what was in fact going on, what shocked the guild even more was when the guild doors were smashed open again revealing a beaten up Gray and Erza, a bruised and bloody Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel carrying a unconcious Aaron and Master Makarov silently walking behind them. Gajeel placed him on the bed next to Lucy whilst Laxus began to pace around to room slightly

"Laxus go and get Porlyusica, Wendys healing won't be enough for this and she might have something that can help" Master Makarov bellowed.

The room was silent as Laxus left the room, Natsu seemed to be in deep thought "Yo Gramps, maybe it was the spell Aaron cast" he shouted rather loudly.

"What spell was this?" The master asked

Natsu frowned trying to remember what spell he had cast "It was hard to hear but I think it was Healing Tear of the Fallen Angels or something like that" After hearing the name of the spell Makarovs eyes nearly burst out of his head and his jaw dropped to the ground.

_One of the ten most powerful spells in existence...How on earth has this boy managed to master it?!_ He thought as he stared at the unconscious boys form

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence Lucy started to squirm and suddenly her eyes shot open.

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes shot open and I was blinded instantly, as my eyes adjusted to the light i could see Mira,Master,Wendy,Gajeel,Gray,Erza and Natsu all standing around the room

"W-where am I" I choked out while trying to sit up. My throat was hoarse and I could barely speak

"Save your strength child, you need to rest" I turned round to see Master Makarov with a pained expression in his eyes.

"what happ-" before I could finish what I was saying a rather annoyed Porlyusica came walking in.

"What happened here" she asked never taking her eyes off the person in the bed next to me

"Gildarts, Natsu and Gajeel hut her at the same time" Makarov said calmly and the two dragon slayers sweatdropped. "The reason she is alive at this very moment is because her brother cast a spell called Healing Tear of the Fallen Angels" Makarov said with both fear and excitement in his voice

If Porlyusica had never shown emotion before in her life, then this was a first time. Because her eyes widened like saucers "How can someone that young be able to control a spell of that power, let alone do it perfectly" she spoke with a tremble in her voice, something unusual for the usually angry healer."The spell is one of the Lost Magic one that was made to heal allies but all injuries would be transfered to the caster, they could even bring back someone from the dead if they so desired but at the cost of there own life... and from the looks of things it was very close to it" I started to cry. Thats all I could do. Another person I care about had been hurt because of my stupidity

He was hurt trying to protect me and all because im so weak. maybe Natsu was right maybe I am worthless but I have to get stronger, to prove everyone wrong and gain their respect... My mind is made up I will leave the guild and train until I become stronger... and maybe when I come back I'll teach Natsu a little lesson or two


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV (3 weeks later)**

Its been three weeks since Aaron and I were taken to the infirmary and he still hasn't woken up. Mira hasn't left his bedside, even though she wouldn't admit it she does like my brother and I think he likes her. Everyone has told me they were sorry for ignoring me for the past few months and I forgave them. I mean if my mother came back from the 'dead' then I would drop everything and go with her.

I've sat for the last few minutes at a booth in one of the darkest corners of the guild. I had to wait until Master came back before I spoke to him about me leaving to train.

As if on cue the elderly man came walking through the guild doors, told everyone to quit fighting and walked up to his office. After mentally debating with myself for a while I stood up and walked to the door of his office. As I pushed the door open my heart sank. Well here goes nothing..

**Makarovs POV**

As I sat down in my chair, the door to my office was swung open revealing a seemingly upset Lucy.

"My child is everything alright" I asked as i gestured for her to sit down

"Master, i wish to leave Fairy tail. I can't stand back and watch as my friends risk their lives to protect me all the time and after what happened with my brother, it proves that i need to do this" The upset girl now had a look of determination in her eyes and suddenly an idea popped into my head

"I ask only one thing of you my child, wait a few days before you leave. I'm sure you will have some goodbyes to say" I spoke quickly trying to not let the tears in my eyes fall, she was a great girl and it would be a shame to lose her.

"Thank you, Master" she said softly as she walked out of my office

**Aaron's POV**

I woke up with pain searing through every part of my body, as I tried to sit up i realised that something was weighing me down. l looked over to my left to see Mira sitting at the edge of my bed, sleeping like a baby. She looks so peaceful and pretty cute I though while looking at her sleeping form, I wasn't going to deny it. she would always flash that smile that would make my stomach do flips and what made it worse was I had no way of knowing if she felt the same way.

I leaned forward and brushed some hair away from her face and her eyes quickly shot open and a rather noticable blush crept its way onto her face.

"Y-Your awake!" she screamed whilst jumping up from her seat and pulling me into a hug

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking her in the eyes.. Dammit why does she have to be so gorgeous

"About three weeks..That was a brave thing you did, using a spell like that. Your sister has been worried sick about you" she looked at me with saddened eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty for making her worry.

"Three weeks?!" I yelled and I tried to jump out of the bed, however my legs gave way and I fell forward and landed on Mira

Our faces were mere inches apart and I could feel my cheeks heating up, at that point the door to the infirmary opened and in walked a drunken Cana

"Oi Mira quit kissing lover boy and help at the bar will ya" She slurred as she emptied the contents of her mug and then leaving the room

"Well this is awkward" I muttered as I pulled myself off the ground and helped Mira up in the process

She didn't utter a word as she stood up and she was out the door quicker than I could blink

I sat for a while before deciding to get up and go down and see everyone and hopefully explain to Lucy what happened. As I walked out of the infirmary I could hear the rest of the guild members talking and laughing they all turned to look at me, some with overjoyed looks on their faces, some with surprised looks, and a certain Team Natsu (Except Erza) with death glares. I mentally laughed as I imagined them trying to make my head explode by just looking at me. I walked over to the booth with Gajeel,Wendy,Levy,Juvia and Charle and greeted them with a small wave. I needed to talk with the two dragon slayers about something because I had no clue what was going on with me because I've been a bit possessive for a while now.

"Hey um Gajeel, Wendy can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked as I pulled a seat over to the edge of a booth

Gajeel just grunted and Wendy looked at me, gave me a small nod and said "Of course what do you want to talk about?" Meanwhile Levy and Juvia were looking at me intently

"This was never explained to me before but do dragon slayers go through certain changes to their body and magic?, and before you ask 'wait your a dragon slayer' yes, I was trained by the Heaven Dragon Tyrath"

Gajeel paled slightly as he heard what i said I don't know if it was from me mentioning a change or the fact that I was trained by a Dragon.

"What age are you?" Gajeel asked which confused me... I mean I knew that when you became a dragon slayer it altered your age, but I guess something else is involved.I thought for a bit before answering him honestly

"In real-time I'm 19, I'll be damned if I know what age I am in Dragon years that old geezer barely told me anything" At this he paled even more "One of two things. Either you've found your mate... or you're already taking on the traits of a true Slayer and if it's both then..We're all fucked"


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaron's POV**

"One of two things you've found your mate or your already taking on the magic of a true Slayer and if it's both then..We're all fucked"

"True slayer? I thought we were already dragon slayers" I said rather confused at what he meant

"Ya see there are two techniques that dragons can't teach, you have to learn em yourself. Armageddon form and Omega Form, These are probably the only way to properly kill a dragon and keep it dead, as for your mate.. I'll let you figure that out on your own..Gihi"

I was confused at first until I realised something. My mate is Mira because ever since I came to the guild I felt the urge to be with her and protect her.. As for the true slayer thing that just confused the hell out of me.

Before I could say anything he was leaving while mumbling about being late for a Job. I then realised two things, One I needed to find Lucy and talk to her and two I still needed to find a place to stay

**?'s** **POV**

I listened into the conversation between the Iron Dragon slayer and the Heaven Dragon slayer and I Must say I was impressed that that iron headed moron knew anything about the Armageddon and Omega forms. I guess I will just have to observe from a distance until I know the Heaven Slayer is ready.

"Oi brainiac that spell still working on those fairy freaks!" a hooded figure yelled stepping out of the shadows

"No Matt I decided to take it off and see where this leads us" and its none of your concern anyway I thought to myself

"well just letting you know master thinks this is a waste of time, Oh by the way the Master wants me to go and try my more direct method, he needs the girl alive and wants her brother out of the picture " Matt said whilst walking back out of the room

If I let that idiot go the whole plan will be compromised and the master will surely be pissed off I thought while turning off the lacrima and leaving the room

**Aaron's POV**

As I walked through Magnolia I was mesmerised, the town was bigger than I thought it would be. There were shops for everything and there was people all over the place

I turned a corner and someone ran right into me But before I could apologise two rune knights came running past chasing after the person. _May as well have a bit_ _of fun_ I thought as I started running in the direction the Rune Knights went.

As I was running through the crowds of people I could hear yelling up ahead so I picked up the pace a little bit. Suddenly a ball of magical energy was launched my way and I didn't have enough time to react so I took the hit head on.

I regained my composure and immediately readied myself for a fight. I looked to where the blast had came from and saw a blue haired male about my age standing over the now unconscious Rune Knights.

"so I'm guessing I have to kick your weak ass as well" he chuckled to himself as requip a blade into his hand

"Really? You're going for the whole cocky badass routine? Geez you're lame" I muttered "and if I were you I would turn myself in, before this gets ugly" I replied cooly

He stood there for a few seconds and started laughing like a maniac. As I was about to ask what he was laughing at he lunged at me trying to stab me with his blade, I quickly dodged the blade

"Heaven Dragon Devine Strike!"

I ran at him with immense speed and punched him in his stomach then in his face and sent him flying into a wall. As the smoke cleared I realised he was still standing and he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Open gate of the Lion: Leo "

I quickly turned round and saw Lucy standing a few feet away from me with Leo standing defensively in front of her.

"Nice Timing" I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me

"Aaron! What the hell are you doing here, Baka" she practically Screamed at me

I scratched the back of my head nervously and tried not to look at her because I knew she was angry and she isn't pretty when she's angry.

**Lucys Pov**

I decided to do a solo mission after I finished speaking I with Master Makaov. It was a simple job, all I had to do was catch a thief who had been robbing stores around Magnolia and the reward would help pay my rent for three months.

As I arrived at the clients home he told me that some Rune Kights came by and chased the thief further into the city. Which I was pretty annoyed about but I didn't say anything.

I walked through the city trying to find the Rune Knights when I saw two people fighting up ahead. One of them had short Blonde hair and had bandages around his arms while the other had blue hair, was about the same height as me and probably about the same age maybe one or two years older.

"Gate of the Lion:Leo" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of Lokes key. there was a flash of light and Loke was standing defensively in front of me.

i looked over to the blonde haired man and noticed he was looking at me. Oh it's just Aaron... Wait Aaron?!. Okay he has some explaining to do

"Aaron! What the hell are you doing here, Baka" I screamed, I was beyond furious he's been out cold for three weeks and as soon as he wakes up he picks a fight with someone. Not just any fight though a fight with the guy I'm supposed to turn in.

"We can talk later for now let's just deal with this guy" he said as he readied another attack

In a flash Aaron and Loke were dealing blow after blow to the thief while I just stood their as useless as always.

"Lucy put this on, It'll help boost your magic" Aaron yelled as he threw a Ring at me. I put it on and concentrated as much as I could until I felt more magic energy flow through my body.

"Celestial Dragon spirit fist" i unconsciously yelled, suddenly my hand lit up in a white flame and I started freaking out. _Okay I can do this, just shut up and help them._

I ran faster than I ever could and landed my hit right in the thieves jaw knocking him out cold. I turned round and looked at my brother and Loke and their mouths were literally on the ground.

"That wasn't my brightest idea" Aaron said whilst brushing dirt off of his clothes

"H-How did I just do that Aaron...I just used Dragon Slaying Magic" I was officially more confused than I had ever been in my life.

"The ring is supposed to enhance the magic that flows through your body...Wasn't expecting it to awaken the lacrima" he said with a straight face

Since when was I a dragon slayer. I've never even met a dragon before let alone be trained by one. this has to be some sort of joke, I mean I'm not even that strong... Am I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

"What do you mean by Dragon Slayer! Is this some kind of joke?" I screamed as we started walking back to the clients house.

"Exactly what I said... You are the Celestial dragon slayer second generation, when you were little a dragon lacrima was placed into you, and only Mother and I knew along with the assholes that did it. Mother had your memory cleared of the event because she didn't want you to relive it again" he never took his eyes off the ground and I could tell he was angry with himself for something.

"And that's why I promised to always be their for you because on that day I almost lost you and I can't go through that again"

"Look its in the past, what happened happened and you should know you'll never get rid of me that easily" I was trying my best to cheer him up but inside I knew he was hurting.

**Aaron POV**

I wish I could tell her what happened that day but I promised myself that I wouldn't put her through that pain again.

_(Flashback)_

"Lu-Lu! Where are you it's time to go back, everyone will be worried" a seven year old me was shouting as I walked through the woods next to our home.

Lucy had disappeared after we had decided to play hide and seek and I couldn't find her anywhere. As I was wandering through the forest I stumbled upon a small cottage and I could hear muffled talking inside so I decided to get closer and listen. The front door the cottage was open so I could easily listen

"Drake you idiot if you drop that then the whole plan goes to shit, and for the love of god shut her the hell up!"

"Yeah whatever Matt... I don't feel comfortable doin this to a kid yknow"

Little did I know at the time but my sister was in the basement of this cottage being tortured, and I wouldn't have known until I heard her scream

I quickly threw the door open and ran through the house looking for her until I came to a set of stairs leading down. I slowly walked down not wanting my presence to be know and what I saw made my blood boil.

There on a table was my sister being held down while the two creeps were forcing a lacrima into her body, it made me sick and I felt helpless but I felt something fill up inside me and I knew I could save her.

I ran at the two guys and picked up a knife from the table and plunged it into the guy Matt's arm causing him to scream in pain, I then Pulled the knife out and cut the restraints around Lucy's arms and legs and I threw the knife at the guy Drako's right leg which made him collapse to his knees.

I picked her up and put her on my back and I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I somehow managed to make it back to our home but I had been too late..the lacrima bonded with her body and it was slowly killing her, so our mother Layla had the power sealed away until she was able to use it... And I swore I would make the people that did this her pay.

_(Flashback End)_

We arrived at the clients home and Lucy collected the reward money and we decided to go get something to eat.

We went to a diner in the middle of town and we picked a booth at the far corner out of sight and earshot of anyone. Lucy ordered pancakes and a strawberry milkshake and I ordered a burger and a beer

"So Aaron...What have you been doing these last two years?" She said while giving me the puppy dog eyes , something that works on me a lot.

"Travelling mostly, I took a few jobs in Pergrande after I ditched the escort father hired. I'll give the guy credit he never stopped looking for me..." I said sadly

"What happened to him?" She asked and I sighed

"A group of mercenaries attacked the city I was staying in and he died trying to protect a little kid... Next day the town was wiped off the map"

"They destroyed an entire city?!" She half yelled and a painful smile made its way onto my face

"I wish that's what happened. I lost control and went on a rampage, killing them all in the process" I muttered

"Anyway enough about me, Whats been going on with you? Any Boyfriends I should be meeting?" I said and her face instantly went red

"N-no there isn't" She mumbled and I began laughing

"Oh c'mon you have to tell me!" I pleaded and she muttered something that even I had a hard time hearing

"What was that?" Again she just mumbled obviously embarrassed at who she liked.

"still can't understand you" I teased her a bit

"LAXUS OKAY!... I like Laxus" she said as her face started to turn red

"What the blonde haired guy who can't keep his eyes off of you most of the time?" I asked as her face turned even more red than before.

I dropped the conversation as I was sure that she would probably hit me if I said anything further. We finished our food and left to start walking back to the guild.

"You know I've been unconscious for three weeks so I never got to properly introduce myself to the guild"

"Well then let's do it when we get back to the Guild"she replied as we continued to walk towards Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's POV**

Dammit why did I tell him I liked Laxus especially when he could go and tell Mira and then she would start making a big fuss about it.

As we neared the guild I could hear everyone shouting and things being broken. I pushed the giant doors open to see a massive brawl, well some things never change.

I walked over to where Wendy was sitting with Carla and I smiled at the two before sitting down

"How was the job, Lucy-San" Wendy asked shyly

"It went okay, I had some help from Aaron though" I replied with a smile

"That's good... I think this fight is getting a bit out of hand" she said as she cowered behind me as bits of furniture were being thrown about

"You don't need to hide nothing will happen... Say why don't you go to the bar and sit with Mira and Aaron and I'll join you in a sec" I said as I stood up and turned around to go and talk to Levy.

"WENDY WATCH OUT!" I heard some guild members shout as a table was thrown in her direction. I didn't even think I just ran as fast as I could and caught the table before it got the chance to hit her.

A deathly aura started to surround me as I burned the table to a crisp with my white flames earning a few shocked faces and gasps from other guild members

"Who did that!" I yelled as everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at me. Immediately they all turned and pointed to the Pink haired dragon slayer

"NATSU! fight me" I yelled making everyone look at me like I was suicidal. Well it's now or never I mean I did say I would kick his ass when I got stronger and I really am a lot stronger now

**Normal POV**

The entire guild was shocked into silence, their Celestial Mage had just challenged The Fire dragon slayer to a fight and everyone thought she had a death with.

As everyone made their way outside everyone bet on Natsu all except Aaron,Mira,Master and Happy

"Let the battle Begin!"

**Lucy's POV**

I had to try my best with this or else I could end up seriously hurt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on listening to the move Natsu was going to use

"Fire Dragons Roar!" I heard coming from my left. I simply took a side step as the blast shot past me and destroyed a few trees.

"If your done messing about then I think it's my turn" I said with more confidence in my voice than ever before.

"Celestial Dragon Roar"

I was expecting a roar of some sort to come out of my mouth but nothing happened.

"Oh come on Lucy don't tell me you think your a drag-" he was cut off as a powerful beam of white light came from the sky that took him by surprise. He let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor.

Everyone thought it was over as soon as the beam of light left the sky, But I knew better. As soon as everyone started to leave, the area where Natsu was burst into flames and slowly but surely the slayer started to rise to his feet.

"Damn that kinda hurt Luce" he said as he gave his signature grin

Before I knew it he was running at me with his fists on fire. As I tried to dodge the punch he threw at me he swept my legs from underneath me and I landed on my back

"Had enough yet Lucy?" he said smirking. Why does he have to be so cocky I thought as I got up off of the ground.

"Celestial Dragon Divine Art: Dragon Comet"

It felt like all air had been taken away from the earth because everything felt cold and Natsu couldn't produce any flames. I pointed my hand towards him and a miniature dragon came out, it was black like space and had stars all over its body. It let out a ear piercing roar and started clawing and biting at Natsu And then exploded.

He fell to the floor this time he didn't get up, he just lay there motionless. I had just won against one of the strongest people in the guild... So much for me being weak

**Aaron's POV**

Wow I knew she was strong but to take out Natsu and not even have a lot of magic drained..I'm impressed

I walked up to where Natsu lay to make sure he was actually alive. I cast Grand Healing on him and he was back to his idiotic self.

I walked back into the guild and took a seat at the bar, not to long after Natsu came up and sat beside me.

"It's Aaron right?" He asked while staring into space

"Yeah" I said wondered why he was talking to me

"I'm sorry about everything I did to Luce " he said still staring off into space

Was this guy for real, first he kicks her off their team because he thinks she's weak and then he tries to kill her and he thinks he can just apologise, after all he put her through he thinks saying sorry will make up for it.

**Lucy's POV**

Did I really just hear Natsu apologise to Aaron about everything that's he's done to me for these last few months. He seriously thinks I'll just forgive him...Stupid Baka

"Hey blondie, never knew you had It in you to kick natsu's ass like that"

I turned around from where I was standing to see none other than Laxus with a huge smirk on his face, and of course me being an idiot and the fact I have a crush on Laxus, just stuttered or made no sense when I spoke And I could feel the heat creep its way up to my cheeks.

"Blondie you don't look to good, you should rest a bit" he said with genuine concern in his voice

Wow I never took Laxus as the caring type especially to people he hardly knew anything about, guess looks can be deceiving.

"I'm fine honestly just a bit tired that's all" I partially lied

"Well I'm here if you need anything" he mumbled under his breath obviously thinking I didn't hear him.

Okay seriously.. Has my world just flipped upside down first Natsu apologises for being an ass and then Laxus asks me if I'm feeling ok, Is the world about to end or something.

He walked away from me and I was left standing by myself, that was until I felt someone else's presence coming from behind me.

"My My miss Heartfilia that was quite impressive I must say" I turned around to see a cloaked figure standing several feet away from me

"Yeah it was, can I ask who you are?" I asked politely

"You could say I'm a friend, but you should ask your brother that one... In fact here take this as a small token of my appreciation on how strong you've become" He walked closer and handed me a gate key. It wasn't like the zodiac or silver keys, It was Purple and red with a picture of a Shield and sword on it

"It is the Key of the Protector: Fairy Knight A rare one to find.. So rare in fact no one knows of its existence" I was admiring the key as it felt heavy compared to the others I had.

"Open Gate of the Protector: Fairy Knight"

Nothing happened for a moment, I looked around and saw that the cloaked man had left. There was a burst of dark Red light and there stood a man clad in armour that looked as white as snow and a helmet covering his head that looked like that of a dragons mouth.

"Hello I'm Lucy" I said politely to the male spirit who stood in front of me

"Lucy?! How did you obtain my key" he said with Fear in his voice.

"Some stranger gave it to me a few moments ago" I said whilst looking at his armour.I really wanted to see what he looked like.

"Could you remove your helmet, Please?" To which he tended up a lot at

"Yes but promise me you won't get scared or hit me" To which I laughed at

"I don't abuse my spirits " I exclaimed wondering where he got the idea from

I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'But you will when you see me'

He pulled his helmet off to which my jaw instantly. My day couldn't get any weirder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaron's POV**

I was sitting at the bar about to have a drinking contest with Cana when I suddenly felt myself being pulled back.

"Shit someone got a hold if my key" I shouted not caring who heard me.A few heads turned around and gave me questioning glances as i requip into my Fairy Knight armour as I was covered in a dark red light and I passed through my gate.

To say I was scared was an extreme understatement, no one should have been able to summon me without a great deal of Magic and as there were only a few Celestial Mages I was worried that a dark guild had obtained it

"Hello I'm Lucy" I turned around to see Lucy standing there and in her hand was my gate key

"Lucy?! How did you obtain my key" I yelled as I glaced down at the key in her hand. I seriously thought some dark guild had got their hands on it but how did she get it

She sweat dropped and started waving her hands in front of her "A stranger gave it to me a few moments ago, I promise"

_The only person who knows about the key is...Damn that sly bastard _I mentally laughed

I chuckled slightly at her actions and I couldn't help but notice that she still looked the same from when we were kids

"Could you remove your helmet, Please?" I tensed up as she asked that. out of everything to say she asks that, and after all a spirit has to obey their master

"Yes but promise me you won't get scared or hit me" i stated To which she started laughing at

"I don't abuse my spirits " she exclaimed probably wondering where I got the idea from, but I was her brother so she most likely would.

I slowly pulled my helmet off and her jaw instantly dropped

"Aaron what the- How the- What is going on" she screamed as loud as she could

I started scratching the back of my head nervously "Well you see about a year after mothers death I wanted to start learning magic and the only magic I knew about was Celestial Magic, so I forged a key that would allow me to summon any spirit even ones without a key"

I stopped for a second as I took the key from my belt "When I tried to open the gate nothing happened but Aquarius and Virgo appeared and grabbed me,I was sucked into the spirit world and I met the spirit king. I told him everything and we came to the agreement that for the key to work I had to become a Half-Spirit which is when the spirit doesn't need to go to the spirit world...Then when I came back from the spirit world it had been 7 months and you had already left so I abandoned my key in a random cave and started my search for you while training on my way "

"Wow...So that means you can fight by my side whenever I want...Thats awesome,What magic do you use when your summoned?" she asked

"Yup, whenever you need help I will be there. I can use Dragon slaying, requip, Ice Make, Earth Make and Titan Eclipse" I said patting her on the head and started walking back to the guild

She pouted slightly while running to catch up with me "I've never heard of Titan Eclipse before,What is it"

"Its rather tricky to explain, It allows me to control a Wizards magic, I can change the shape of my body like Maker Magic and it also allows me to read a persons mind. And of course you've never heard of it..It's magic only I can use, not even people with Mimic magic can use it"

"Does that mean-"

"Yup, I know everything your going to do before you even do it, I need to get back before people get suspicious but we'll talk tomorrow about how you got my key" I cut her off before she could finish

I requip back into my regular clothes and started walking back into the guild with her behind me.

"Hey Cana how about we start that drinking contest" I said as I walked up and patted her on the back

"You're on!" She yelled as she started drinking another barrel

**Lucys POV**

Looks like everyone's getting on great with Aaron, it already feels like he's been here forever when in reality he's only been here a few weeks.

He really has changed so much since we were kids, not just physically but mentally. He's been through so much and yet he still has the same personality from when he was younger...I wonder if Crux knows anything about Aaron and his key

"Watcha thinkin 'bout Blondie" I heard coming from behind me. I spun around and Laxus was standing there with a smirk on his face

"What is it with you and sneaking up on me all the time" I Exclaimed as I playfully hit him on the arm

I couldn't help but look at the way his t-shirt clung to his body to reveal the outline of his muscles. I also took note that his scar looked like a bolt of lightning, something I never really noticed before

"Like what you see Blondie" He said chuckling to himself

Theres the Laxus I know.."Your blonde too you know! And I don't know what your talking about" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second. I need to get out of here.

I bolted past him and ran straight through the guild doors but before I could run any further a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me

"I'm sorry for being a dick" I heard the person mumble into the crook of my neck

I expected to turn around and see Natsu standing there but boy was I wrong, as I slowly turned around I wasn't met by Pink hair and Onyx eyes.. I was met by Blonde hair and Grey eyes

Okay the world is definitely coming to an end I thought as I started to blush madly at the contact between the two of us "Um Laxus is everything ok?"

He stuttered a bit and had a sad and confused aura around him "I-I dunno Blondie, I just hate seeing you upset..It took every good part of me to not pummel the dense moron into oblivion when I heard what happened, I don't know what it is about you but something just feels right being around you"

If it was even possible my face got even redder, it didn't help at the fact that he still had his arms wrapped around me and his face was still in the crook of my neck. After an awkward silence he finally noticed the position we were standing in.

"Uh..Shit sorry Lucy" he mumbled as he quickly let me go and started walking up to the second floor with a very noticeable blush on his face

I started to walk towards my house when what he said finally regestered WAIT! Did he just call me Lucy,and he blushed!. Is this the same Laxus or is this someone playing a prank on me.

I didn't bother summoning Plue as I just walked straight to my house. I shut the door and threw myself on my bed "Why does this have to be so hard" I yelled to no one in particular

**Normal POV**

Unknown to the Celestial Mage and Lighting Dragon Slayer but a certain 'Salamander' had seen what went on between the two, and to say he was angry was an understatement. No one would touch her... No one would touch His Lucy


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling warmer than I usually did and I felt something pressed against my back, I thought Natsu had snuck into my house again and I really didn't want to see him right now

"Lucy Kick!"

I hit what I thought was Natsu right in the head but when I looked down there wasn't any pink hair to be found. In fact it was Blonde

"Ouch, goddamit Lucy you didn't have to kick me" The person on the floor screamed as they started grabbing their head in pain

"Aaron?! How the hell did you get in my house"

He pointed towards my window that was lying open and I facepalmed...Why can't people just use the door

As if reading my mind he walked up to the window and closed it and it looked like he was writing runes on my window. After about a minute or so of him standing their he finally stopped writing

He smiled and plopped down on the bed next to me "There now no one can get in through your window"

"Thanks...What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to get a fresh set of clothes

"Well I had no where to stay last night so I decided I would crash here and I also needed to talk with you"

He had a semi-serious look on his face alooked looked deep in thought

"I don't mind you staying here just warn me first And what do you need to talk to me about? " I asked as I stood up from the bed and made my way to make us some breakfast

"Well I was wondering when you were gonna tell me that your planning on leaving the guild, Do you even know where your going to go, Do you have someone to train you and finally Are you ever gonna tell Laxus how you feel? "

I sweatdropped at the questions he asked, he was right I didn't know where I was going because master hasn't told me yet, I guess I could get my spirits to help me "I was going to tell you soon, No, No and Hell no! " I screamed the last part a bit louder than I should have

He sighed quietly "You never did plan ahead did you..I'll train you if you want as for somewhere to stay and train we can always go to my place but I-"

he has cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from outside. This can't be good

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Magnolia that was until Natsu attacked Laxus for trying to take Lucy away from him. This cause an argument between the two and it ended up with Natsu creating a massive explosion and attacking Laxus.

By now the entire town was woken up and was going to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Lucy is mine Asshole and you aren't going to take her away from me" The pink haired slayer yelled as he charged at Laxus with a flaming fist

The Lighnting slayer stood his ground and dodged most of the hits and not once used his magic "This is coming from the person who kicked her off your team and told her she was weak and didn't deserve to be in the guild... She doesn't deserve someone like you Natsu she deserves better "

This set Natsu over the edge as his flames got hotter and hotter and you could feel his magical energy increasing dramatically. He let out a Fire dragons roar but it never hit its target.

The roar of fire curved right rather than going straight and hit someone else...Aaron

**Aarons POV**

As Lucy and I started walking to where the explosion came from we ran into Levy,Mira and Juvia who were also going to see what was happening.

We walked down the street that lead to the front of the guild and saw Laxus standing in the middle of the street, his clothes were torn and he locked pretty beat up. In front of him was none other than Natsu and he was in the same state, clothes torn and looked like shit.

As we went to try and stop them from destroying the city I noticed that Lucy looked a bit worried.

"Um guys you do remember what Natsu's like when he's pissed off right?"

At that all of the girls sweatdropped obviously knowing something I didn't. "Guys we have to stop them they might wreck the entire city" Mira pleaded with us

As soon as she said that I saw a wall of fire come speeding towards Mira, I grabbed her and spun us around so that I got most of the blast. I heard her scream and I felt myself lose every calm part of myself

Quicker than anyone could take a breath I sped towards Natsu and knocked him down onto the ground, I took note of Laxus' condition and was about to help him up before I was launched into a building on my left

"Don't get in the way!" I heard Natsu yell and soon after I could smell the fear coming from the girls.

Pushing myself from the debris I growled loudly and he began to back off slightly "Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel 'King of the fire dragons' you tried to hurt the people I care for...Now die" I snarled before rushing forward and slamming Natsu into the ground creating a small crater in the process.

**Heaven Dragons Divine Fist**

With a fist coated in Pure energy I relentlessly threw punch after punch at Natsu. Some of which I missed on purpose, Others I made stronger on purpose until I knew he was unconscious.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ok I am officially scared of Aaron now" Levy and I said

Mira still stood in the same spot from when Aaron saved her and she just looked shocked. After a while she started to cry and everyone started to panick a little

"M-Mira are you Okay!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her

Before I could reach her though someone stepped in front of me and pulled her into a tight hug.

I finally realised it was Aaron but his appearance had changed. He had Blonde hair with black streaks running through it, his eyes where a mixture of Gold and red with a flicker of Blue every now and then and he had Golden scales all across his body

I looked back to where Natsu's now unconscious body lay and I realised that Laxus was no where to be seen. I did however see a figure in an alleyway that looked a lot like the figure that gave me Aaron's key.

(Later that same day)

**Drake's POV** (A/N the guy who cast the spell on the guild)

It seems like Aaron is progressing faster than I thought he would..No matter I still have enough time before he masters the finally form, Hopefully by then I will have learned how to harness his powers and control him.

My only problem is, is that I cannot let the master figure out these plans. He thinks I am merely observing the dragon slayers and examining their powers so that he can kill his son, little does he know very soon I will be the master of Raven Tail and he will be lying beneath my feet


	9. Chapter 9

**Aarons POV**

Everything went back to normal after we got back to the guild or as normal as anyone could be in Fairy Tail. We didn't really want to talk about what happened this morning but from what I gathered Levy and Lucy are now scared of me getting mad. Natsu on the other hand had recovered rather quickly apart from the tear in his ego and he was back to his moronic ways, fighting with Gray or trying to fight Erza, he also told us he remembered nothing about the events that occured earlier that same day.

" Oh did you hear Master is going to announce the Candidates for S-class exams today" I heard Mira say from the other end of the bar

I stopped messing about with my drink and turned to look at her "Yeah well I hope the old man hasn't put me down"I said as I picked up my drink

A few heads turned around while Lucy and Levy had a dumbfounded look on their face "What?! Why?!" They yelled in unison causing me to cover my ears.

I laughed slightly but tried not to show it "Here is my reason... S-Class is about being the best of the best but with some people in here its all about winning and charging head first without thinking, which could cost you either your life or a fellow member of the guilds. It's about being true of heart and being able to calculate a situation while keeping damage to a minimum, so I really don't think I'm the best candidate, because as I've proved today I let my anger get the best of me ..And anyway once I've trained Lucy up there are things I need to take care of so I won't be here for the exam"

I hadn't realised it but Makarov had appeared on the second floor just in time to hear my little speech and he had a massive grin on his face "You talk as if you've done this before my child. But yes you're right being S-class isn't all about strength, it's about knowing whats right and wrong and always following your heart...That is why I took extra care when selecting this years candidates for the exam"

Everyone was on edge all hoping that they had been picked to participate in the exam

"The member selected are..."

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Freed Justine

Cana Alberona

Juvia Lockser

Elfman Strauss

Mest Gryder

And Finally

Lucy Heartfilia

"You all get to pick one partner to team up with you for the exam and you have 3 months to train and prepare before we leave"

To say Lucy was happy was an understatement she was jumping up and down like an idiot. My only suspicion was who that Mest guy was because i've never seen him around the guild and why does he look like... _Doranbolt, that bastard!_

"Lucy go get packed we're leaving in two days so that you can train" I told her as I tried to calm her down a bit. She stopped mid jump and froze

"EHH! You're going to train me!" She screamed and I simply nodded and in a flash she was gone leaving only a small dust trail behind her.

I sat for a few more minutes to finish off my drink before I walked over to Mira "Hey Mira can I talk to you for a minute"

She smiled at me and I felt my heart melt a little inside "Of course, Is everything alright? " she asked politely

Damn why does she do this to me... My heart started to beat extremely fast, my throat started to go dry and my palms were getting sweaty "Yeah everythings fine...Its just I'm going to be training Lucy for 3 months and I won't be here, so I was wondering I-if youwouldgoonadatewithmewhentheexamisover" I quickly said as I started blushing madly

She giggled slightly and I thought I had messed up my chances but she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said yes before walking back to the bar to serve some of the guild members.. This woman is going to be the death of me.

I turned around to see the guy Mest leaving the guild so I decided to go confront him. As we both walked out the guild I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into an allyway next to the guild.

"Okay Doranbolt start talking why are you here" I spat causing him to flinch slightly.

Either he was continuing the act or he thought I was stupid "I have no idea what your talking about so please let me go"

He tried to move my hand off of his shirt but my hand didn't budge. The last time I saw this guy everything went south and I got arrested for it. "Your magic doesn't work on me Doranbolt, but let me just give you a warning.. Whatever your up to, if my family or friends get harmed in anyway I won't stop until I find you,got that?" I yelled in his face as a menacing aura surrounded me

He gave a weak nod before I let him go and he ran off, probably to report me like the little bitch that he is. I was slightly worried though because if he was here then that meant that the magic council is trying to get involved with fairy tail, And everybody knows those two don't mix together.

I just had so many things on my mind right now it literally felt like ot was about to explode. I had training Lucy to deal with, I still had my date with Mira, I had to find that guy who gave my key to Lucy and now to top it all off I had Doranbolt snooping about

Well whoever said life was going to be easy..

**Lucy's POV**

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen soon. I brushed the feeling away as I packed my stuff for training with Aaron.

"I still want to know how I got a Dragon Lacrima placed into me and how Aaron can use so much magic" I thought aloud.

To be honest I was scared of finding out.. I mean even when I asked him about it he looked scared and hurt just imagine him having to relive it. On the other hand I could get him to teach me some new useful magic that I could use in the exams.

I closed my suitcase after putting everything I needed inside it and plopped down on my chair at my desk. Well whoever said life was going to be easy I thought as I closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaron's POV**

I sat at the bar waiting for Lucy to arrive so that we could leave and start our training but for some reason she hadn't. I wasn't worried or anything because I knew she could handle herself but ut just wasn't like her to be late.

I waited for another five minutes before I said goodbye to Mira and left the guild to go look for her. As I walked out the door I collided with a red-faced and out of breath Lucy.

"S-sorry Aaron, I kinda slept in" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Its fine, But we should get going if we want to get there in time" I said as I walked towards Magnolias East forest

She followed a few steps behind me for about half a mile before she stopped dead in her tracks "Um this isn't the way to the train station"

I turned around with a smirk on my face "We aren't going on a train, Those things are death traps. We're going in style" I quickly ran towards her,wrapped my arms around her and a bright yellow light flashed and I let her go.

She walked up to me and was about to hit me when she eventually noticed that we were no longer in magnolia. We were in fact in Bellum, Where I learned to use Heaven dragon slaying magic.

"How the- What the- But weren't we just- How the hell did we get here?" She asked looking around so fast that I thought she might break her neck.

"We're in Bellum, This place is 200ft underground. Runes in every room so that it can't be destroyed, Training rooms for every type of magic, A 50ft long running track, Pool, Hot springs and pretty much everything else you need for training... and to answer you're question I teleported us here. Now go through that door on your left and run fifteen laps I'll be back in a minute" I told her before walking down a flight of stairs and into a more secure training room.

I flipped a switch and dozens of training dummies came out from different parts of the walls, floor and roof. I pulled out some shuruken, daggers and knives and threw them at the targets. He first few missed the centre by a few inches but the others hit dead centre.

I lost concentration for a slight second and my vision was plagued with memories that I didn't want to remember, The people I couldn't save and the destruction I had once cause all those years ago.

(Flashback)

I had been walking for days without stopping after I had left the dragons and I still hadn't found a town that I could rest in.

I continued to walk for another twenty minutes and I finally found a small town that had a river running straight through the middle of it. It looked abandoned and had it not been for the little girl who tackled me to the ground I would have left.

She looked about thirteen or fourteen and looked severely beaten up, her clothes were stained with blood and they were torn to shreds.

"P-please you h-have to help us. Those men are after me and they plan on killing me and the rest of this town" The girl yelled as I trued to pick her up of the ground.

As I was about to ask what men. A group of about seven men walked around the corner and started laughing manically.

"Well look at this, The little slut has a friend. What ya gonna do slap us to death or something" One of the men mocked making the rest of them laugh.

I then recognised the guild mark they had on them. I had learned that it was from a dark guild called Raven Tail and it was the same people who hurt Lucy and I would make them pay.

But before I could do anything I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up the town had been burnt to the ground and bodies lay everywhere and I blamed myself because if I had been stronger they would still be alive

(Flashback End)

I snapped out of the memory and growled slightly while creating explosions around each of the dummies.

_Just calm down and stop reliving those memories. Now just call out Celeste and get on with Lucy's training_. I thought to myself

**Open: Gate of the Celestial Dragon: Celeste**

In a flash of pink light Celeste stood in front of me in all her glory. " It's good to see you again Aaron" she said whilst bowing

I smiled slightly and gestured for her to walk with me "I've got someone who you might want to meet"

**Lucy's POV**

The longer I ran the more I started to get light-headed and feel sick. I mean who makes someone run fifteen laps just to start of their training... _Gah I hope this pays off _I thought as I finished my last lap.

I collapsed to the ground with a thud and tried to get feeling back into my legs. Suddenly a blue aura surrounded my body and I started to feel ten times better.

I looked towards the door that I had entered through and saw Aaron standing there with a smug look on his face and a tall slender woman with long pink hair standing behind him.

"Lucy I'd like for you to meet Celeste. She's the Celestial Dragon and the only person who I know that can actually beat me in a fight" Aaron said gesturing to the woman behind him.

"Hello Lucy, I've heard so much about you from your brother here. He tells me that you can use Celestial dragon slayer magic and that you want to become stronger, Is that correct?" Celeste said with a soft yet serious tone.

I nodded and a playful smirk appeared on her face. Just what have I gotten myself into

**3 Months Later**

After three months of extreme training with Celeste and Aaron I have now mastered all the Dragon slayer techniques as well as learning to open up to four gate keys at a time. They had also taught me hand-to-hand combat which helped me a lot.

"Well Lucy it seems like I have done all I can, I wish you luck on your quest and hope to see you again soon" Celeste said whilst disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So Lucy you ready for this" I heard Aaron say behind me. I turned around to face him and noticed he was holding something behind his back.

I gave him a confused look and he laughed slightly before he brought his hands round to show me his gate key that he used to summon his spirits. I looked dumbfounded as he placed it in my hands along with a small card with a white dragon in the corner.

"This is my gift to you for the exam...The key will allow you to summon any of your spirits along with the one that have contracts with me, The card is a one time use thing. If you can't summon me with my key then use this but it'll only work once so don't waste it...and good luck in the exam" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked down at the key and placed it on my belt while I put the card in my pocket "Wait aren't you coming back with me to the guild before I go"

He smiled sadly at me before moving slightly closer and putting a hand on my shoulder "My journey isn't at Fairy Tail...There are things I need to do and I need to leave tonight so I'll see you back at the guild and I won't be welcoming you as my sister but an S-Class mage"

Before I could protest a bright light shone around me and I covered my eyes. I felt the wind blowing against my face and when I opened my eyes I was standing in front of the guild. That baka! When I see him I'm so going to kick his ass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucys POV**

As I walked into the guild after being gone for three months everyone welcomed me back and asked me how my training went. However as I walked passed a few people,In the corner of my eye I could see Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel all sniffing the air and then looking straight at me.

"OI bunny-girl, Why d'you smell like a dragon" Gajeel asked rather agressively

_Should I tell them about it or not_ I thought as I walked towards them. I decided that I should keep it a secret from them just until the exam was over.

"Well it was probably because two of Aarons spirits where decesed dragons" I partially lied as I sat down at their table. I mean Celeste was dead but she actually taught me dragon slaying magic

Before anyone could say anything Natsu had jumped out of his seat "Do they know where Igneel is?, Does Aaron know where he is?" I put a hand on his mouth and he instantly calmed down and sat back down.

I laughed slightly at his antics and was happy that he was back to his normal dense self "They're spirits Natsu, I doubt they would know where Igneel is" I said softly causing him to pout slightly.

Thats when Gajeel decided to butt in "You never know Bunny-girl he could know where they are, I mean he was trained by six other dragons so maybe he saw Igneel." My eyes widened when he told me because that was something Aaron didn't . "And he sure as hell knows where Metalicanna is" He mumbled causing me to laugh slightly.

"What 'cha laughing at bunny?" He said giving me a cold glare

I stopped laughing and looked at him straight faced and matched his stare "Don't forget I have enhanced hearing now...Metal-Face. And care to enlighten me what dragons he was trained by?" I mocked causing Natsu and Wendy to laugh slightly and for Gajeel to look like he was about to kill me.

"How am I supposed to remember! Not like I care or anything" He snapped

"So who did you pick as a partner Luce" Natsu said excitedly as he chowed down on a plate of food and most likely saving my life from having to deal with Gajeel. Then I realised that with me leaving so quickly to train I forgot to ask someone to be my partner._ But wait...I have more than one 'Partner' I mean I have my spirits so they should count_ I thought as I started scanning the guild.

"I forgot to pick someone" I sulked slightly at my sudden realisation but I perked up when an idea popped into my head.

"Be right back guys I'm going to talk to Master" I said as I stood up from our table and walked over to the half drunken Makarov that was nearly falling off of the bar

"Ah Lucy how was *hic* Training" He slurred

"It was hard, but thats not why I'm here...It's actually to ask about a partner for the exam. The reason I'm asking is because, I left rather quickly to train and I didn't get the chance to ask anyone to be my partner and with the Exam being in the morning... I was wondering if I would be able to have one of my spirits as my partner and I won't use an others for the rest of the exam?" I asked

He seemed to think for a while before taking a sip of his drink "I don't see why not, I mean your spirits are practically members of the guild so I will allow it...but I have a question, where is your brother?"

"Thank you master and as for my brother I don't know where he is...He said he had things to take care of and that he would see me after the exam" I said causing him to nod slightly.

"Now off you go and rest, you have a big day ahead of you" He slurred

As I walked back over to the table I noticed that Erza,Gray and Lisanna had joined and although they seemed to be back to normal, something in the back of my mind told me that I should stay away from them...For now at least, I mean I couldn't just forgive them for how they treated me.

And I know Lisanna hasn't done anything directly I just feel like since she came back my life became a living nightmare.

I decided to just go back to my apartment and get ready for tomorrow, I had to be prepared and I had to make sure that I wouldn't mess my chances up.

On my way back I looked up at the stars as they shone in the night sky. "Wherever you are Aaron I hope you're alright" I mumbled

**Drakes POV**

"Master Ivan...I regret to inform you that the council has sent someone to eliminate one of our research facilities at Youka Valley, Shall I send someone to intercept them?" I told the glorified bastard that was my guild master.

He looked deep in thought for a minute before his gaze was drawn to the darkest corner of the guild. "Marcus! I've got a little job for you" he bellowed which made every other mage in the guild freeze in place.

Marcus Fraust, SS-Class mage and the strongest in the guild. One of the people in this world that I wouldn't want to ever get into a fight with and the only person I know who enjoys killing more than Ivan.

"Whos life am I ending today then?" A dark voice said from behind me. I didn't bother turning around because I knew it was Marcus.

"It seems like the council have sent one of there lackeys to destroy one of our research facilities at Youka Valley. I would like you to take them out before they reach it" Ivan said with malice in his voice

Marcus only grunted in response and was gone in an instant. _Lets see how you deal with this...Aaron_


	12. Chapter 12

**Aaron's POV**

As I got off the train at the town of Ferisia it felt like someone was watching me but I brushed it off and started making my way towards one of the inns so that I could rest for a little while because I still had another seven hours of walking to do.

As I neared the entrance a figure grabbed me before I could react and dragged me into a nearby alleyway. I grabbed the persons arms and tried to throw them but as the light hit their face I instantly let go and pulled them into a tight hug.

"You scared the shit out of me Sam" I chuckled as I let go of my old friend

He smiled slightly but it was gone just as quick as it came. " You have to get out of here Aaron, word is a dark guild sent one of their best to kill whoever is looking for them and my guess is that the council sent you to do it."

_This day couldn't get any worse_ I thought as I mentally screamed. "Who are they sending?" I said with a serious tone in my voice. If they had sent one of their normal mages I should be fine and can keep traveling on the road but if not I'll probably have to detour through the hills that run about 2 miles away from the road.

He let out a long sigh and I knew it couldn't be good. "They sent a guy called Marcus Fraust, I don't know anything about him but there are rumours that he can kill just about anyone"

_And I spoke too soon. _" Just my freaking luck" I mumbled

"And there is something else you should know" Sam said as he stretched his arms out to the side

"He's my partner" He finished with a wicked smile and everything went black.

**Lucys POV**

"Virgo what route should we take" I yelled as I continued to run towards the cave entrances

She looked deep in thought for a moment before she quickly ran and picked me up bridal-style "I believe we should take route C princess, I will carry you so we can get there faster"

As we neared the mouth of the cave I could see a small amount of light around a corner not that far inside so I quickly ran in before anyone else could.

When I turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks when my hearing picked up the crackling of lightning and the cracking of knuckles. "Y'know I can hear your footsteps so why don't you show yourself" The deep voice echoed around the cave.

_Just my luck that I had to get Laxus_ "Virgo I need you to dig underneath or behind Laxus and wait for my signal then attack" I whispered to my spirit. She quickly nodded and was gone in an instant

"Well nice to see you too Laxus" I said stepping out of the shadows.

_why does he have to look so amazing..Gah lucy stop thinking about that right now you need to_ concentrate. As I was deep in thought a spark of electricity ran through my body causing me to squeel slightly.

"Stay focused blondie or you'll never make it to S-class" Laxus mocked and it pissed me off.

_**Celestial Dragons Spirit Bomb**_

The attack hit and Laxus was sent spiralling into the wall making him grunt slightly

"What was that you were saying about staying focused Laxus" I said with a smirk

"Well this'll be fun" I heard him mumble as he dusted himself off and made his lightning spark around his body

_Just great. Well lets hope this training has payed off_

He ran at me and threw a punch towards my face that I easily dodged but I didn't see his lighting covered leg and I was kicked in the ribs and launched to the ground.

Before I even had the chance to recover he was already in front of me throwing punches but with every one that he threw they seemed to be getting weaker and weaker.

_Is he going easy on me?! Oh hell no. _I screamed in my head as I grabbed his lighting covered arm and threw him into the wall

_**Celestian Dragons Soul Slash**_

A wave of pink flames hit Laxus in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and as he was trying to stand I used that as an opportunity to get virgo to attack_._

"Virgo Now!" I screamed

In an instant I saw virgo appear from underneath the ground and laxus disappeared completely.

"Uh Virgo you didn't kill him did you?" I laughed but stopped when I heard a soft groan coming from where Laxus once stood.

As I walked over I noticed there was a small hole in the ground and there was a small amount of blonde hair sticking out of it.

"Okay blondie you beat me, now let me the hell out of here" Laxus yelled making me burst out into laughter.

_One step closer to S-class_

**Aarons POV**

As I opened my eyes everything was dark, All I could smell was blood and I had a sharp pain at the back of my head "Where the fuck am I" I mumbled to myself.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see that I was in a prison cell. There were about eight other cells in the room with a set of chains set up on the wall just like the ones that held my hands. _Huh magic cancelling chains how original_

I let out a long sigh and tried pulling at the chains making the wall crumble slightly and I was about to do it again when I heard someone coming.

"Well, well, well If it isn't the council's bitch" A feminine voice said. As I looked up I could see a young looking woman. She had knee-length salmon hair and had baby blue eyes that looked like they were staring into my soul, she wore a quite revealing outfit, that consisted of a blue top opened wide to show her rather large cleavage that was slightly covered by her black and white bra. She wore a pair of tight, blue, shorts that, because of their minuscule length, resemble underwear, a pair of black leggings that cut off right above her inner thigh and a pair of white boots with sky blue slits on the foot of them. She also wears a pair of white gloves and what looks like two magic suppressing bracelets on both of her wrists.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I matched the look she was giving me which made her smirk a little.

"The council sent you to get rid of our guild so either you cooperate with us or we kill you" she laughed causing me to cringe slightly.

"I had my own reasons for coming here, the council just so happened to be looking for someone stupid enough to do the job" I spat

"And what reasons for coming here?" She asked with curiousity dripping from every word she spoke and every breath she took.

"Two bastard from your guild hurt my little sister and cause her great pain...I've been waiting nearly twelve years to pay them back for what they did, so if you don't mind I think I'll go kill them now." I sneered. I pulled my hands forward and the chains binding my wrists flew out of the wall but as I went to grab the iron bars of my cell a seering pain shot through my head causing me to fall to the floor.

"You will never be able to kill anyone in this guild. Once we summon Acnologia and Zeref all of the legal guilds including Fairy Tail will be wiped out..Oh and I hope you don't mind but your little guild, will be in ruins by the end of tomorrow."

_Why am I so useless. I can't even escape from a stupid cell and if I can't stop them from summoning Zeref then the whole world is in danger...Lucy I hope your safe _


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaron's POV**

I don't know how many hours have passed since I woke up in this cell but it's driving me crazy. Every so often someone asks me about something called 'Lumen Histoire' but when I tell them I don't know what it is they're talking about they laugh and then torturing me.

The pain is bearable but I'm slowly loosing my will to fight and they know that I'll break sooner or later,Whether I tell them anything or not. I can hear their muffled voices through the walls but I can't make anything out of what I hear all I know is that it can't be good.

I just wish someone would help me and get me out of here.

I sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was only several minutes, that was until I heard the sound of footsteps moving closer towards me and I froze

"Looks like your pretty beaten up. Huh Aaron?" I heard a familiar yet unknown voice say.

I opened my eyes and I saw a figure standing in the corner of the room. He wore a silver cloak with red trimmings running down the edges. I couldn't make out his face but I could see the glint in his eyes as he stared at me.

"W-Who are you" I choked out. My throat was dry from the lack of hydration and my voice was hoarse from screaming during my torture sessions.

The man let out a small laugh that I could barely hear. "My name is of no importance but I can tell you this. Your guild is under attack by the guild known as Greimore Heart, I have no doubt that they have already handled a few of the seven kin of purgatory but they are far from able to handle it on their own. They need your help, without you fighting with them they will perish and I know neither of us want that."

At that it felt like my whole body froze. My heart started beating so fast I thought that it was about to explode, my head started to spin and the floor started to move away from me but before I could hit the ground I caught my balance and steadied myself on the wall.

"I can get you out of here Aaron but you need to promise me something..." My ears twitched as I heard the words of the man, they were filled with so much sorrow and guilt. "Promise me you will protect them all. Protect everyone in Fairy Tail and never let harm come to them"

I could smell his tears as they ran down his face and I could hear his choked sobs that he tried so hard to conceal and I don't know why but I felt the exact same guilt well up inside me.

"If you know anything about me then you know I don't abandon people. Especially the people I care about. Now bust me out of this god forsaken hell hole so I can help my guild" I said as I flashed him a smile.

"Thank you Aaron" The man whispered. In a flash of golden light the bars around me started to crumble along with the rest of the room. I felt relief as the heat of the sun tickled at my skin and as the wind brushed past my face. It felt great to breath fresh air again instead of the rancid odour I had to breath in before. I was going to thank the guy for saving me but as I looked towards where he once was I could no longer see him.

_Who was that guy and why did he want me to protect Fairy Tail? Anyway I better get out of here before they find me again...Just hang on Lucy I'm coming to get you_!

**? POV**

_Maybe you can succeed where I failed Aaron. Maybe you can somehow save Lucy, Mira and the rest of Fairy Tail from what they are about to face. Maybe you can make better choices than I did and maybe you can save the world from the destruction of Zeref and those damned dragons._

_Who am I kidding, I couldn't even save them then...So what chance does my younger self have. He's still arrogant and that's what's going to get everyone killed._

_The one who can slay even the mightiest of Dragons. The one who was supposed to purge the world of all evil and bring light to the world. The one who can even go head to head with the king of demons himself and live... great feats but meaningless when you sacrifice everything you have and everyone you love just to achieve them._

_Lets just hope this time it doesn't come to that.. for both our sakes._


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaron's POV**

**Force open Celestial Gate!**

I waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. It was like my magic was being blocked. Why_ won't the gate open! How am I supposed to protect Lucy if I can't even get to her... Wait that's it!_

_**Spirit Card Activate: Transport**_

In a flash of red light I appeared beside Team Natsu,Wendy and Lucy

"Aaron!" Lucy yelled in surprise as I stood defensively in front of them. As I started to move closer to them I felt a powerful magic energy speed towards Wendy so I teleported her out of the way.

"Hmm and not even a trace of her left. In that case it should be easy to destroy the rest of you" _ That voice, No it can't be...Hades_

**Sky dragons Roar**

From the corner of the half destroyed room a powerful blast of wind sped towards Hades and knocked him off his feet and sent him flying into a wall with an loud crack.

"Wendy! But I thought Hades got you" Erza and Gray screamed at the same time

"I got her out-of-the-way just in the nick of time. As I said before I care about my family.._All _my family that means the guild too, I'm not gonna let anyone die while I'm still alive so lets beat this old coot and get the hell out of here" I said as I mustered some amount of confidence.

But to be truthfully honest I was scared beyond belief. Last time I saw Hades, I saw what he was truly capable of and I barely escaped with my life, now he seems even more powerful so how am I going to beat him.

"And who might you be brat?" Hades cold and heartless voice sneered

"You should remember me Hades...After all you have tried to kill me once before" I spat

A look of recognition appeared on his face and was then replaced by a sinister smile "Hmm it seems you actually did survive the devils eye after all.. Well no matter I shall just have to kill you here and now along with your friends" He raised his hands and pointed them towards us and shot out another powerful blast of magic.

_That's what you think..._ **Omega**** For****m:**** Sky****god**

**3rd Persons POV**

A seismic pulse of pressure waves from Aarons magical energy slammed Team Natsu and Wendy into the flooring causing them to groan in pain.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr" Aaron snarled out, his teeth were bared out and gnashing, as his aura whipped around him in an intense fashion. The ground shook and coalesced with expansive tendrils of magical discharge. His body wreathed and projected an enormous field of power. Not even Hades could dream of matching such power.

"Leave. Now Hades, and I might consider letting you live" Aarons words were cold and filled with absolute hatred which made everyone cower including Hades.

"D-Don't...get cocky...Boy!" Hades stammered out raising a hand to point it in Aarons direction.

Hades opted to swiftly point his two right-handed forefingers forward, creating a black-purple triplet of dark seals.

As the violet circles weighed down on Aaron, the mage looked around in astonishment at the high level magic symbols, "An Amaterasu Seal?!"

"Perish!" Hades shouted out, his burnt right hand opening wide with loud declaration

Foul dark energy detonated within the seals themselves. The expansive sphere roared out, Sending bristling air waves to rock the ship, with Aaron trapped inside it.

"Aaron!" Natsu shouted out with Alarm

"No way..." Gray uttered with dread

"There's no way he could've escaped-!" Erza cut herself short, biting her lip until blood oozed from it.

"Oh no!" Wendy gasped, holding her hands up to her face

Lucy just sat there, unmoving and not even making a sound. She had just watched her brother whom was stronger and faster that Gildarts be wiped out in one hit. Not only did it scare her that someone as skilled as her brother could be killed so easily but it also meant that she'd be next.

"This spell breaks down, the body, taking away the power of all four limbs, weakening them to the degree where they can no longer fight. No ordinary mage could survive, but if you did you would be crippled and-" Hades trailed off, his eyes widening at what he saw.

As the smoke from the blast cleared it was true that Aaron's form had vanished into thin air, but in his place stood a fierce creature...A dragon.

The dragon had a muscular body with a very long, wide tail and neck. It's scales were blue, shading to lighter towards the front of its body and getting much thicker. It's wings were fan-like and stretched between its forelimbs and the end of its tail. It had large slits for eyes that were sand-coloured with a ring of dark gold around the pupil and an extremely noticeable murderous look was seen in the dragons face as it stared down at the Former Fairy Tail Guild master.

The dragons tail lifted up off of the ground and shot towards Hades with such speed that he had barely any time to avoid it, But as he jumped out of the way he was swatted away by one of the dragons wings.

As Hades slowly stood up off of the ground a set of new clothes requip themselves on to his body. "Enough playing around...It's time to end you all. **Devils Eye, Open"**

In that moment, all of the Fairy Tail members felt a cold, nauseous feeling overwhelm them. A sickly darkness settled over the ships interior, violet-black rivulets of magical energy swirled around Hades, lasping over the air like smoldering smoke, and a piercing red-eye glowing through it all.

"Allow me to show you...The Abyss of Magic!" Hades grated out, his arms meticulously moving in opposing directions, like pendulums of a clock.

"T-Those movements...could it be?!" Erza wheezed out, the pressure and nauseous sensation weighing heavily over her.

"From the book of Zeref, Chapter 4 Verse 12:Nemesis!" Hades declared as his right hand swiveled with it's palms upright in front of him, and his left arm held at an angle behind him.

grotesque figures of all shapes and sizes began to pull their selves out of the debris that was scattered across the floor. Their red veins glowing morbidly through their violet-black coloured bodies looking like a sea of wraiths rather than humans.

"Kill that overgrown Lizard" Hades commanded with a crazed look in his eyes and a desperate tone in his voice. Like a wave crashing down on a beach, the creatures summoned by Hades charged towards the dragon with great speed.

Unknown to Hades and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages the creatures were doing no damage to the dragon. In fact they were being absorbed into it.

"The longer you tread in the world of magic, the darker its essence becomes. Darkness is the true Nature of magic not Light. All magic is formed from darkness, even the purest of magic however it will soon become corrupted and turn back to its original Nature. That is the One magic" Hades uttered in a dramatic and menacing tone. (A/N: I forgot what he actually says so I just made it up)

"Are you still spouting that crap geezer" A dark voice called out.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and were shocked by who they saw. Standing in the centre of the room was Aaron but he looked completely different. His normal Blonde coloured hair was now White like the Strauss siblings. His right arm had what looked like black scales running along it till they reached the palm of his hand, It was the same in his left hand except the scales were white and his aura had changed completely..It was devoid of light and encased in darkness

"How many people have you hurt over the years trying to obtain power...How many innocent lives have you taken because you didn't get what you wanted.. and how many more are you willing to take before you finally realise that what you are searching for is a myth. I won't stand by any longer and watch as you kill people for your personal gain Hades!" Aaron yelled out before crossing his arms in front of him in an x-shape.

"From the book of Zeref, Chapter 48: Verse 5: **Obliviate **" The scales of Aaron's arms began to glow brightly. The very magic that ran through them started to form a sphere of energy in each of his palms. Constantly growing larger and larger until they started to merge together.

Aaron raised his arms in the air and threw the combined sphere at Hades. In the blink of an eye Hades form evaporated into the wind but not before a final attack struck Aaron back.

Just before Hades was hit he used the last of his magic to use a special corruption spell. The spell makes its target lose their memories entirely or of a certain point that the caster wants them to forget, Aaron already feeling the effects of his overuse of magic collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaron's POV**

"Why does my head hurt so much" I mumbled to myself. As I opened my eyes a wave of nausea washed over me and I clutched my head in my hands.

"Ah it's good to see you're finally awake" A young feminine voice said. I looked to my left and saw a girl of around sixteen standing with a tray of food. She was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-coloured hair and fringes framing her face. she wore a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons, she also wore a blue flower in her hair.

"And where exactly am I?" I asked as I slowly sat up trying not to scream at the pain that shot through my body.

She seemed to get really red when I asked her that question..._Maybe she's sick or something?_

"U-um well y-you see when I found you, you were in pretty bad so I brought you to my guilds infirmary ." She stammered out causing me to laugh at her nervousness.

"My names Aaron by the way" I said with a smile. The girl seemed to calm down slightly but still had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"And I'm Yukino" She replied. She placed the tray of food on the table next to my bed and quickly ran out of the room when she heard a knock at the door.

As I picked up the bottle of water that was on the tray I could hear what sounded like two guys and another woman shouting at Yukino for something.

Wanting the noise to end I took a sip of the water and I got out of the bed, Slowly making my way towards the door. As I looked down at myself I noticed that I was covered in bandages and had small cuts covering my body._Just what happened to me_

I opened the door and was met by a glowing fist straight to my face causing me to stumble back slightly. "Wah! He didn't even budge! Who is this guy?" A rather annoying male voice yelled.

I looked in front of me to see a tall muscular blonde haired man with a look of disbelief on his face, another tall male but he had black hair and his face was devoid of any emotion, and a woman with long black hair and an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Yukino the grand magic games are in a month, we all need to stay focused if we plan on beating those Fairies" The blonde one sneered.

The woman began laughing uncontrollably and you could tell it was a fake laugh "Sting you seem to forget who the strongest guild in Fiore is. We can easily wipe the floor with those brats...especially with him on our side" She said whilst he gaze settled on me and I froze.

"What! You can't be serious Minerva. I mean look at him he looks pathetic and weak" The blonde one called Sting yelled causing me to remember something. _You're weak Aaron, Pathetic just look at you weakling, You will always be weak...Get your weak ass out of my guild Lucy._

"Y'know I really hate that word" I said calmly

"What word...Oh you mean Weak, well it's true I could probably beat you with one hand behind my-" He never got to finish his sentence as my foot had already connected with his stomach and he was out cold.

"What was that? I didn't catch that last part could you repeat it...No, well that's too bad" I mocked

"I'll be back in a moment" The woman Minerva said and with that she walked away along with the mute and the cocky, unconscious blonde.

"*sigh* Don't mind them. They're just a little on edge that's all, what with the Grand Magic Games coming up and one of our rival guild members coming back after seven years" Yukino said rather depressed.

"So what are the Grand Magic Games?" I asked as I wanted to know more about what they were all on edge for.

"Well you see it's a competition that takes place in Crocus. It's when guilds from all over the continent compete to become the Strongest guild in Fiore. We've won it six years in a row but everyone's worried that with Fairy Tail having its strongest members back that we might not win this year." _Fairy Tail...When I leave this place I want to be a Fairy Tail mage, Acnologia! Fairy Tail retreat. _

An image of a Giant black dragon destroying an island flashed into my mind and I fell to my knees. The palms of my hands started to go clammy and my head started spinning until I felt like I was going to be sick. I could hear someone shouting on me, the weird thing was that it wasn't Yukino's voice it was someone elses...It was someone called Mirajane, whoever that was

**Lucys POV**

We've been back at the guild for a few days now and everything is so different. When we got back to the guild everyone was so happy to see us. For them it was seven years of waiting but for us it was just a day... and not a day I want to remember especially with what happened to Aaron.

_(Flashback)_

" Is everyone alright?" Natsu asked as we finally made our way back to the camp.

When we arrived it was easy to tell that everyone put up a good fight against Greimore Heart. Even Laxus looked beaten up but most of all I was worried about Aaron. He still hasn't woken up since he defeated Hades and everyone is starting to become worried.

Still even though we defeated Hades I couldn't help but feel like something worse was going to happen.

Wendy had already started healing everyone but things got a little...out of hand when Erza tried to help out. She had tried to bandage up Gajeel but ended up wrapping his entire body up like a cocoon, She nearly suffocated Natsu to death and don't even get me started on Laxus and the others.

Everything seemed like it had went back to normal, but that's when we heard it. A deafening roar that echoed around us causing some of us, mostly the dragon slayers to cover their ears as the sound was too much. But what followed the roar was something that I never thought I would see, A massive black dragon twice the size of the island charging straight at us.

Our first instinct was to run as it's large claws crashed into the ground, but that was a mistake. In the heat of the moment when we ran, we forgot that one of us was still unconscious and that he was a direct target for the dragon.

There was nothing we could do and all I could hear was the blood rushing through my body and Mirajanes pained pleads for him to get up. Laxus even tried to use his Lighting form to try and grab him but everytime he got close the force from the dragons wings would throw him back.

Thats when it all went to hell. As a bright red light flashed from under the dragons talons all of us were forced back about twelve feet. As the dust around us cleared we were froze at what we saw, Aaron was standing facing us but his eyes held sorrow like I've never seen before. His eyes told us to run and get away but his face told us that he didn't.

Even from this distance away I could hear his ragged breathing and his pain filled groans as he turned to face the dragon that would most likely wipe us out. I wanted to run and help him, we all did but our feet wouldn't move. It was like someone else was controlling our bodies and we were just along to watch.

With a rage filled scream I watched as my brother jumped up to just under the dragons mouth and with great forced that shocked everyone he slammed his fist into the dragons jaw and sent it crashing down into the opposite side of the island.

We thought it was finally over, but Gildarts told us that when he had faced the dragon years ago it was a lot stronger that it was now...and that it was toying with us.

Gramps just stood looking like he could pass out any second as the new information sank in. He yelled at us to retreat and thats what we did except he stayed behind to try and slow down the dragon that I now knew was Acnologia. Even Laxus struggled to follow his grandfathers orders so as soon as we were further away he let Natsu go, spun around and charged towards Acnologia with so speed that I even had a hard time seeing him.

But with every hit we sent at Acnologia it did absolutely nothing to him, except make him even angrier he swatted Makarov backwards into a pile of rocks and then turned to attack us, but a blue wave of magic hit the side of his face and he was yet again sent to the ground.

Then to make things even crazier, Mavis the guilds founder appeared and told us to all join hands and that she could protect us. At first all of us thought we were going crazy but we knew that she was real, however she said that someone would have to distract Acnologia while the spell builds up power and stupidly Aaron volunteered.

Not leaving any room to object he raced forwards at great speed and started firing various types of magic at Acnologia's face. This caused the dragon to fly up into the air and let out another deafening roar before it started to charge up it's own attack.

The last thing I remember was what Aaron said to me as he lay on the ground clutching a giant gash that reached from his right arm to his stomach.

"Always remember to look forward Lucy, No matter how bad our pasts may be always look forward and never back. I'll be with you to the end of the line" He muttered through ragged breaths.

_(Flashback end)_

"Lucy! Earth to Lucy!" Someones voice yelled breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Elfman standing in front of me looking at me worriedly. "Whats up guys?" I asked as I tried my best to smile

"Weren't you paying attention? All six of us were chosen to represent the guild at the Grand Magic Games next month. We'll be leaving tonight to go train so I expect to see you all at the train station for nine" Erza said bluntly and then walked out of the door.

_The Grand Magic Games...Great. After only being back a month or two everyone is already wanting to start fighting again. Well I guess thats just the way the guild works, they keep looking forward No matter how hard the past may have been..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Aarons POV**

"So tell me again why I need to wear this stupid blindfold" I muttered as I tried to remove the thin piece of cloth that was wrapped tightly around my eyes but yet again my hand was swatted away by Minerva.

"My father wants us to test you to see if you are worthy of joining our guild. We will launch attacks at you and if you can dodge them then you pass the first test and move on to the second...Begin" Minerva yelled from a distance and before I knew it everything went quiet.

I could hear birds chirping, the wind blowing leaves of the trees and the swishing of the grass as is blew in the wind. I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary until I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping and with great speed I spun around extending my foot out and hit someone in what felt like their face.

"H-how did you hear me" Rouges voice said from my left.

"Easy you snapped a branch when you were running at me" I replied trying to stay focused on my surroundings.

"I was in the shadows. It should have been impossible to predict where I would be" He said with a hint of bewilderment in his voice. I suddenly felt the air above me move in the opposite direction that the air around me so I jumped backwards. I could feel the ground in front of me begin to shake slightly so my guess was that Minerva used her Territory magic.

Not even a split second after Minervas attack I felt three move powerful waves of magic speeding towards me but I didn't have enough time to avoid them but on instinct I placed the palms of my hands together and a strange aura started to surround me.

Next thing I knew there was a massive explosion above me and when I removed the blindfold I could see smoke forming in the sky.

"Uh...Did I do that?" I asked as I peeked through the blindfold.

"Yes you did. Now on to the next Test."

_Now all that's left is the second part and I can join Yukinos guild._

**Lucy's POV**

"C'mon Lucy hit me with your best shot" Natsu yelled at me. He had been joking about how I still couldn't beat him in a hand to hand combat fight but he was about to be proven wrong.

I ran towards him at a moderate pace and threw a weak punch towards his face. I knew he was going to catch it so at the last minute I brought my knee up to his stomach causing him to lurch forward slightly. I used that as my advantage and shifted my weight forward again so that my fist connected with his face with great force knocking him back slightly.

"Heh, I'm all fired up!" He yelled as he lunged at me from a sitting position but he was stopped in his tracks by Virgo who appeared out of nowhere.

"Princess we need your help, the spirit world is in danger" Virgo pleaded with us and we couldn't refuse to help her.

As we stepped through the portal to the spirit world I seriously wanted to punch something after what I saw. All of the spirits where there..eating and drinking...at a Party!

"Um I thought the Spirit world was in trouble!" I screamed causing Loki to walk up to me.

"Well we wanted to have some fun with you for a few hours...After all you have been gone for seven years" He said making me feel guilty..._ A couple of hours couldn't hurt, could it?_

**Aarons POV**

"For this test you have a choice on whom you wish to fight. There are only two rules, 1. You cannot kill the person and 2. You must go all out in the fight." Minerva said rather darkly but I paid no attention to it.

I contemplated on who would be a good choice to show my true potential against. So I decided to fight Orga. Although he could probably beat me in strength he relies to much on his god slaying magic so I could use that to my advantage, I would just need to wait for the right moment before I strike.

"Begin!"

**120mm Black Lightning Cannon**

A spiral of powerful black lightning shot past my face, burning the front of my hair slightly. As I turned around to face Orga I could see that he was charging up yet another attack.

I used a small rock near my right foot to launch myself forward with great speed, as I got closer and closer to him I could see a slight smirk on his face but in his eyes I could see amazement. Using his half dazed state to my advantage I used the first spell that popped into my head.

**Heaven Dragons Holy Fist**

My fist was suddenly coated in a white fire type aura and when my fist connected with his stomach he was sent flying into a few trees. _How the hell did I do that.._

"You're a dragon slayer!" Yukino,Sting and Rouge yelled a little too loudly making me cover my ears.

"Uh yeah...Not just a dragon slayer though I can use any magic I want" I said nonchalantly and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"And you couldn't have told us this before how is that something you forget!" Sting screamed in my face to which I grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"If you had paid attention then you would have heard me explain that I can't remember anything from my past...But noooo you being the oh so 'magnificent and powerful' mage that you decided you were just to good to pay attention" I spat causing him to flinch slightly.

I suddenly felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I quickly pulled away. "We're done here." I muttered as I walked deeper into the forest, not really caring where I end up.

**Minervas POV**

_My my he does have potential after all. Maybe with a little persuasion I can convince him to come back_

"Rouge go get Orga and take him back to the guild, Yukino help Sting up and go with them." I commanded

"What about you?" Sting questioned

"That's none of your business. Now go before I beat the crap out of you as well"

As soon as those words left my mouth all three of them scattered. _Oh how I love people being scared of me._

**Aarons POV**

"Stupid Sting"

_**Smack**_

"Stupid Orga"

_**Smack**_

"Stupid Rouge"

_**Smack**_

"Stupid Minerva"

**_Boom_**

The boulder in front of me suddenly smashed into a million tiny pieces and standing on the other side was an amused looking Minerva

"Not a lot of people have the guts to bad mouth me behind my back" She smirked

"Yeah well unlike everyone else I'm not afraid of you" I replied causing her to smirk yet again

"Is there a reason you're here" I asked and her face lit up

"I have a proposition for you...You help us win the Grand Magic Games this year and I'll help you get your memories back" She said and my eyes widened.

The longer I stood staring into her eyes the more I felt like she was lying but something in the back of my mind told me that doing this might just get my memories back..._ It's worth a shot I mean anything is better than nothing._

"Fine." I said and she smirked obviously knowing that I would agree.

"Lets go get you a guild mark then" She said as she started walking out of the forest.

_What have I just dragged myself into._

* * *

**_Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 17 of Aaron Heartfilia._**

**_Just letting you guys know. I've had 2 other people writing chapters for me._**

**_My friend Laura wrote chapter 15 and My friend Sam wrote chapter 16._**

**_Let me know what you guys think and don't forget to Favourite and Follow for more!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_~Conor_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aarons POV (1 month later)**

"Is it me or has Aaron been a little..." I heard someone whisper from across the guild but they stopped when they noticed I could hear them.

I was used to it by now, ever since Minerva promised that she'd get my memories back I've been trying to fit in but it doesn't feel right being here. I don't believe for one second that Minerva will try and get my memories back yet I feel that by participating in the GMG that I'll find something about who I am.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt something brush past my face. I opened my eyes to see a rather pissed of looking Sting and I could help but smirk. Ever since he found out I was a dragon slayer he has tried day after day to get me to fight him. But judging by the look in his eyes he isn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's your funeral.." I said rather loudly and at that everyone started to move out of the way.

"Heh looks like you actually grew some balls and decided to fight me...I expect you to go all out" he said and then rushed towards me with a light infused fist.

_predictable_ I thought as I grabbed his fist and shoved him back slightly.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me Sting. How do you expect to win at the GMG when you can't even land a hit on me." I mocked

Punch after punch was thrown at me, each as easy to dodge as the next. "Stop dodging and hit me!" He screamed. _Well he did say to go all out._

**_Earth Edg-_**

As I was about to finish the spell a painful memory surfaced into my mind that wouldn't leave no matter how much I wanted it to...

_(Memory)_

"Hey Jura, are you sure this place even has people in it.. I mean it looks abandoned" I saw what looked like a younger version of myself yell towards a bald man that walked in front of me.

But I didn't hear a reply come from him because within a split second there were what looked like dark mages surrounding both of them.

"Heaven Dragons Roar"

I could see the familiar white flames spiral into a large number of the dark mages rendering them unconscious but doing so seemed to displease the man called Jura.

"Remember what I told you Aaron, do not rely on your dragon slaying abilities as they will be your downfall" He said with a wise tone in his voice.

"Yeah you told me that last time and ended up wrecking a town" My younger self yelled

"Now is not the time to be arguing. Think of your sister, how will you ever be able to protect her when you can't even protect yourself!" Jura yelled as he formed a wall of stone to protect me from a incoming attack.

Before the memory could finish I suddenly jolted upright at a sudden jolt of electricity that raged through my body.

_(Memory end)_

"Jesus Christ Orga what was that for" I yelled as I open my eyes only to realise that we weren't in the guild anymore.

"Well you've been out cold for six hours so I thought I'd try and wake you up" He tried to joke but his stupid smile made me want to punch him even more.

_Six hours!_ "Let me guess we're in Crocus?" I said as I brushed some dirt off of my clothes.

"Yeah the games are starting in a few hours." Orga replied and an idea popped into my head.

"I'm gonna go look around for a while, no doubt Sting and Rouge have started a fight somewhere." Before I could hear a reply I jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

As I walked around the busy streets I had people cheering at me and girls running up to me asking who I am and why they'd never seen me before. Lets just say if it wasn't for a large crowd in front of me I would have been smothered by fangirls.

I pushed my way through and thankfully lost them by the time I got out of the other side. I could tell just by smelling that Rouge and Sting where in the middle of it all and knowing them they probably started fighting other guilds.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised that it was starting to get dark. I had somehow walked from the inn we were at all the way to the palace garden, which looked amazing.

I sat at the edge of a wall swinging my feet over slightly when I heard someone approaching. It was a petite blue haired female and a white cat that looked like Frosch and Lector.

"Wendy we have to hurry back to the Inn the games start soon" The cat said

The girl Wendy nodded slightly and turned around but a small figure caught my eye and in a flash I grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way.

"What was that for!" She screamed from under my arms

"Be quiet" I said and she started to squirm so I put a sleep spell on her so that she'd calm down but as soon as I did I felt a sharp pain go through my leg.

"Stupid cat! If you'd have waited for me to explain then I'd have told you that there was someone else here going to attack her" I growled casting a small healing spell on my leg.

"Well a warning would have been nice" she retorted and I smiled.

"The spell should wear off in a few minutes... If I were you I'd carry her back to your Inn before the games start." I said standing up and walking towards Sabertooth Inn.

"The names Aaron" I yelled as I took off in a full sprint dodging buildings and people all over the place.

_Why did they look so familiar_


	18. Chapter 18

"Aaron, where were you for this long?" Sting asked/shouted at him.

"None of your damn business." He responded.

"Well someone is angry." Orga pointed out.

"Yeah well no shit, I just had to save someone from being attacked."

Before anyone could react the time hit midnight and a bell tower rang out.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games" A voice boomed out over the entire city "Good Morning." Aaron and the other four members of the team ran to the balcony to see what was talking. They saw a hologram in the sky of a short looking man wearing red and white pants and a green cape and hat, the only thing that was odd was the fact that it's head looked like a giant pumpkin. He started to talk again.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"

"113 teams down to 8?" Sting shouted.

"There was never anything about an elimination round!" Yukino shouted as well.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Rouge said.

"Better be a damn good one." Orga muttered.

"I agree." Aaron said.

The hologram started to speak again and dance "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" The ground started to shake.

"What are they planning?" Yukino asked grabbing the railing.

"I'm sure we're going to find out soon." Aaron said and no sooner did the inn start to rise from the ground.

"It's transforming?!" Orga asked. All of the the other guilds were also rising.

"All of you are going to race each other." The hologram started again "The goal is the games arena. Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on. Wood board paths suddenly appeared on the railing of the balcony and started building up.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth.

"What does he mean, labyrinth?" Aaron muttered as he looked up all of the paths led to what looked to be a giant city in a sphere shape.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth... Begin!"

"Come on." Aaron jumped onto the path "We need to go fast if we want to win." Aaron started running up the path and the others started to follow behind. Aaron smiled to himself.

"If this is what they have planned before the games...I can't wait to see what they have planned for the actual games."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say it'll be harder" Orga muttered before catching up to Aaron.

Aaron got to the top of the path first and stood there looking around. There were stair cases leading to different platforms and some of the staircases lead sideways and were upside down.

"This is basically a 3-D maze." Aaron muttered as the others came up behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Sting asked a little loudly "The elimination is just a maze."

"That explains the name." Yukino said.

"It might just be a maze, but if we run into any enemies, we will have a fight on our hands." Aaron responded.

"We should get going now." Orga said walking towards one of the staircases.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Rouge asked.

"No. But we should still be moving."

"We should be moving faster then that." Sting said running up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Aaron called to him "We have to get to the goal together!" Aaron said following him, and the other three started running after them. They got to the top and found a door.

"Open it." Yukino told Sting.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said as he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a hallway that seemed to twist all the way down.

"If this is a sign of how the maze is going to be, then it might be a little difficult." Aaron muttered walking past Sting and into the hallway. Sting started to run through and the others fell into a run behind him.

"If we keep running we'll have to find the way at some point!" Sting called back.

"Yes...but by then it might be too late to win and be in the games." Rouge called to him.

"We need to enter the official games...I need to teach someone a lesson." Aaron said as he sped up, getting past Sting. He kept running until he came upon a door and he opened it, and it he ran directly out the doorway into mid air.

"Shit" he screamed as he started to plummet to the ground.

**Teleport**

In a split second Aaron disappeared and reappeared next to the group who all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Sting said causing Aaron backhand him and making him fall slightly.

"Shut up" Aaron said coldly

"If you want to get to the goal first then shut up and let me concentrate"

**Teleport**

In an instant the group of Sabertooth mages had appeared in the blink of an eye in front of a giant door as they walked through it they were greeted by the Pumpkin headed man from the projection earlier.

"Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney , Orga Nanagear and Pyro, you have all passed the elimination round, and in first place too. Very impressive."

"First place? That's not surprising." Sting said smiling.

"We have to wait for the other teams. Go through this door and you will arrive at Domus Flau, where the Official Grand Magic Games will be held!" The pumpkin said as there was a bright flash of light.

"Well that was easy" Rouge muttered before everyone headed to their rooms, well everyone except Aaron who had already disappeared somewhere.

"And good going with the name Asshole" Aaron sneered at Sting, who only smirked back

"Well the clothes you're wearing make you look like a pyro-maniac" Sting retorted

**Aarons POV**

"Gah stupid idiots!" I yelled as I hit a random tree.

I smelt someone approaching but I couldn't sense any darkness or malice off of them.

"Um excuse me you wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl with blue hair and a white cat around here have you?" I heard a high pitched voice say.

"You mean Wendy and Carla?" I said turning round and coming face to face with a blue exceed

"Aye! How do you know them? Are they alright? Where are they?" The cat yelled at me and I hit him on the head slightly making him stop talking.

"Yeah I saw them. About twenty minutes before the elimination round started, there was someone or something that tried to attack her so I pulled her out of the way. Stupid cat that was with her clawed me thinking I was trying to hurt her" I said and the exceed looked up at me and started crying

"Woah calm down. I'll help you find them. Last place I saw them was at the palace" I muttered and started walking towards the place where I met Wendy and Carla.

"Happy!" Someone yelled from behind us. Thinking nothing of it I kept walking until I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Who are you?" The person said. They sounded feminine and quite young

"The names-" Before I could finish my sentence the girl was in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"...Aaron is that you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Aarons POV**

"How do you know my name?!" I yelled causing the girl to cower slightly.

When she didn't answer I moved closer and grabbed her by the neck of her lifting up off of the ground slightly.

"Who are you and how do you know me?!"

"M-my names L-Levy, We're apart of the same guild" She said through chocked sobs

"You're not a member of Sabertooth so don't even try that one with me. So I'll ask you again how do you know me?" I spat getting angrier and angrier.

"We're both members of Fairy Tail, not Sabertooth...Please put me down!" She pleaded

_Levy... "Yo shrimp watcha doin," " meet levy she's the bookworm of the guild", "Nice to meet you I'm Levy" _

As the voices echoed in my head and memories flooded back into my mind I dropped Levy and was about to fall to the ground but instead I hovered in the air slightly. As I turned around I realised I was being held up by the blue exceed.

"Levy! I remember you! Why are you in Crocus" I asked

"The guild is competing in the games, like you are, and I'm looking for Wendy and Carla" she replied

"Yeah I'll help you find them" I said before picking up a familiar scent.

"This way!"

**3rd Persons POV**

As the Fairy Tail mages partied over their victory in the elimination round they weren't expecting the doors of their Inn to be blown open with tremendous force.

"Hurry Aaron and get them inside" They heard the familiar voice of their Solid script mage Levy but after hearing the name she called out, some members including a certain Celestial Mage and a Take-Over mage freeze in place.

"I already told you Levy she just had her magic drained she'll be fine.. Although she won't be able to compete for a day or two" A second voice said as Two figures entered the inn with a unconcious Wendy and Carla in their arms.

"Natsu, Gray get them to the infirmary" Levy commanded.

As Aaron tried to walk out of the Inn he was stopped by a ball of white fire and an Orb of black energy that hit him in the back of the head.

"Who did that.." Aaron yelled furiously.

From the corner of the Inn a Pissed off looking Lucy Heartfilia appeared and from the bar of the Inn a extremely angry Mirajane stood.

""We did you idiot" both girls said at the same time.

In a flash of smoke both girls had launched themselves towards Aaron however when they neared him instead of attacking him they both pulled him into a giant hug.

"We thought you were dead"

"Where have you been"

"What are you doing in Crocus"

All these questions were being fired towards Aaron but the only thing he could think of was.."Who are you guys?"

**Aarons POV**

"Who are you guys?" I asked the two females that had just rushed towards me and nearly broke every bone in my back.

As I looked at them, they had pained expressions on their faces even though they were trying to hide it.

"Stop joking around Aaron" The white haired one of the two said as a small tear formed in her eye

"I'm not joking. I honestly don't remember you guys"

"It's me, Mirajane" She whispered in my ear and it felt like something in my head unlocked and I remembered who she was.

As fast as she had pulled me into a hug I had done the exact same but at the same time I pulled her into a deep kiss.

As I broke the kiss I could see she had a shocked look on her face. It was only then that I realised what I had done.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there" I stuttered as my face started to get hotter.

"Finally! Pay up wakaba." I heard someone yell

"I still don't remember who you are though, Nor anyone else that's here" I said turning to the blonde haired girl that now stood on the verge of tears on my left.

I could see the tears now cascading down her cheeks and before anyone could stop her she ran out of the Inn and into the night.

"Uh did I say something wrong" I asked looking around at the people that now surrounded us.

"Just give her some time to calm down. In the mean time I would like to speak with you." A short old man said gesturing for me to follow him.

I followed him into a room in the inn and as I looked at his face it held a serious expression.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"I don't know. I woke up and I was in an infirmary, a girl called Yukino had found me and took me back to her guild because she didn't want to leave me to die." I said

"Which guild?" He interrupted

"Sabertooth" I replied and his face contorted slightly but he gestured for me to continue.

"So they started training me because they wanted to see if I had any potential. A few of my memories came back of me and Jura of the 10 wizard saints when he was always trying to get me to become one, then I wake up and find myself in Crocus. I ran into Wendy and Carla obviously not knowing who they were at the time. I saved Wendy from being ambushed but judging by the condition she's in just now I say the person came back when I left" After I finished telling him everything I remembered it looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hmm this is quite the predicament. From what you told me I'm guessing you are competing in the Grand Magic Games for Sabertooth but at the same time we need someone to take Wendy's place until she is able to fight again."

At that an idea popped into my head and I knew what I had to do.

**At sabertooth**

"Where is that idiot. He's been gone for hours" A furious sting yelled

Standing next to him was a slightly annoyed Minerva, a stone like faced Rouge, A bored looking Orga and a worried looking Yukino.

"I don't know but when he get's back I'm going to-"

A loud explosion echoed through the building causing most members to fall to the ground. In the midst of the smoke and rubble a single figure slowly walked towards the centre of the room.

"You'll do what to me?" A amused looking Aaron said stepping into the light allowing everyone to see him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been" Sting yelled into his face but the whole time Aaron still had a slight smile on his face.

In one swift motion Aaron sent Sting spiralling into Orga causing them both to fall to the ground.

"You're actually going to fight me now" Sting shouted as he rushed towards Aaron but stopped when he spotted something on his hand.

A Fairy Tail guild mark shone brightly on his hand and as he stepped closer towards Sting the smile on his face grew even larger.

"What I was doing Sting. Was regaining my memories. If you don't like it then fine but be prepared to get your ass kicked in the Games." He said slowly and darkly

"So you were a fairy all along? Your pathetic just like the rest of them." Sting replied as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah, Well tell Jiemma to stick his so called guild up his ass and you better let him know that fairy tail is going to come out on top this year!" Aaron sneered before turning around about to leave, however he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar magic.

"And where do you think you are going, Aaron" Minerva said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Y'know just back to my guild and the people who care about me" Aaron replied back

However when she heard his reply, the force holding him in place became increasingly stronger and he couldn't help but grunt in pain.

"Tsk, what is it with men and never keeping their word" She sneered

"I have no use for your peomises Minerva" Aaron snapped his fingers and the magic holding him in place disappeared "So stay away from me and my family...Or things are bound to get ugly" He finished before walking out of the building


	20. Chapter 20

**Aaron's PoV**

"Damn bed is like a pile of bricks" I grunted as I woke up from my less than refreshing sleep.

I looked around the room only to realise that everyone else was already gone.

I decided to go for a shower but stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice from outside.

"The Annual Magic Festival finally begins.."

_Crap!_

**3rd Persons POV**

"The Grand Magic Tournament!"

"im Chapati Lola here and ill be covering today's event."

"we are honoured to have Yajima-san a former member of the council as our commentator. Thrilled to have you here Yajima-san."

"the pleasure is all mine" replied a wrinkly old man with bushy eyebrows and a chef hat on top.

"for day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus."

"we're gonna win this year~~!" said Jenny smiling and posing cutely.

"Okay...contestants are arriving" commented Chapati

"first team ranks the 8th in the preliminary event. After coming Last every year will they be able to regain their spot as Number one guild...Fairy Tail!."

"Wait a second, they're one member short" Chapati said causing people in the crowd to laugh.

Suddenly there was a figure that jumped from over the stadium and landed directly in front of the Fairy Tail team.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Aaron said before receiving strange looks from people in the crowd.

"Who the hell is he?!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Probably just another weakling like the rest of Fairy Tail" another said.

All comments made towards him stopped when he turned around and glared at everyone in the stadium

"the 7th team place is the Hounds of Hell. Quatro Cerberus!" with that came in 5 guys came out shouting "Wild Four!"

"coming up in 6th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark! Blue Pegasus!"

"the 5th place Goddess of love and war, sacred destroyers...Lamia Scale!"

"the 4th place is Raven Tail a first time guild in the top four!" announced Chapati as five creepy looking people came in that would give a normal child endless nightmares.

"Raven Tail!?"

"its a dark guild! Is it ok to let them participate in the grand magic tournament!?" asked Makarov angrily.

"Master calm down!"

"i do feel a malicious aura.." said Mavis who could only be seen by Fairy Tail members.

"well...according to official records..Raven Tail has existed for more then 7 years and its approved as an official guild recently." answered Chapati smiling.

"so its not a dark guild since being approved by the the guild league." followed Yajima solemnly.

"The girl was only the beginning. Prepare to be humiliated Fairy Tail" a member of Raven tail said causing everyone to glare at him.

"well anyway...as for the 3rd place is is an all female guild. Dancers of the ocean Mermaid Heel!" with that came in 5 girls that waved to the crowd

"and 2nd place...huh whats this?...its..."

"Fairy Tail team B!?" yelled Chapati shocked

"ehhh!? Nee-chan!?" said Elfman looking at Mira.

"Mira?!" Aaron yelled

"Gajeel!?"

"hey! bringing Laxus here is against the rules!" said Lucy crying anime tears.

"Mystogan..!?" thought Erza surprised.

"Juvia too!?"

"What the hellll!?" Gray yelled shocked

"why is Mystogan here!?"

"What was the point in us even being in a team" Aaron said facepalming

"are you..Jellal?" asked Erza sweating..

Jellal merely put a finger to his lips "shh-"

"so it really is you!?" yelled Gray and Natsu

"well Yajima-san seems many people are confused by the amended rules.."

"right...for this event each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete." announced Chapati

"we didnt know that!" yelled Lucy towards Master who merely laughed.

"kahahaha! See!? Thats Fairy Tail!" yelled Makarov as everyone cheered.

"but if both teams are here...then who is first?" said Erza confused..

"could it be those..guys?" said Gray solemnly..

"yeah..there's no doubt about it.." said Gajeel along with them..

"Heh this is going to be fun" Aaron muttered

"okay now there's only one team left!"

"In first place, the guild that has been ranked number 1 and won the Games every year in a row...SABERTOOTH!"

"bastards..." muttered Natsu

"uh..is their something I missed" Aaron asked as he felt the depressing aura that surrounded his team

"now that the teams have all arrived its time to begin the TOURNAMENT!" announced Chapati as everyone cheered loudly.

"sorry to keep everyone waiting...now here are the programs of the grand magic tournament!" with a huge tablet popped out of the ground showing all the events...which were mostly "?"

"we have both games and battles on the first day huh.." said Gray

"look at those bastards...cheering so much can't wait to kick their cocky asses." Aaron thought again ignoring that wierd commentators voice when he explained the rules..

"now lets begin the opening of the GMG Tournament" finished the annoying commentator

"Hidden Starts."

"each team send out one member of the team. Rules will be explained once all the team members are gathered."

With that Yaeger was send from Quatro Cereberus, Beth from Memrmaid Heel, Nulpudding from Raven Tail, Eve from Blue Pegasus and Rufus from Sabertooth and Juvia from Fairy Tail B

**Aarons POV**

"Who should we send?" I asked Erza who was looking at all the other teams

"I would say you seeing as how you can most likely handle any situation" She said

"Like hell he is. I'm going" Gray yelled before walking towards the centre.

"What's wrong with him? " I asked before walking towards our viewing area.

"Everyones a little on edge and he wants to prove himself" Erza said before turning her attention to the arena

With that the game began and everyone was shocked when a huge city started to manifest itself into the arena, meanwhile Gray became separated from the other contestants as they were scattered in the playing field.

The rules were that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone.

I started thinking about the rules and then I realised something... "uh guys isn't this going to be hard for Juvia"

"How so?" Erza asked never taking her eyes off of the giant screen

"There are numerous Gray's...Don't you think that-" I was cut off as the first point was lost...by Juvia...because she hugged a Gray clone

"You can remember her but not me.." I heard Lucy mutter and I felt a pang in my chest

_Why the hell can't I remember her! Who is she!_

"Y'know what. I'll be back when the match is over" I said before putting my hands in my pockets and walking out of the arena.

I don't know how long I walked for but I ended up in the palace garden. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes, it was so peaceful and relaxing just to sit here.

I could hear the chirping of birds,the whistling of the grass as the wind gently blew it from side to side and I could smell all of the flowers around me each and every one different from the next

"It's beautiful isn't it" I heard a soft feminine voice say.

I opened one of my eyes and standing there was a slim, petite young woman. She had light, wavy, green hair that reached down to her shoulders with two strands that framed her face.

she wore a short dress that exposed her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also had a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wore long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wore fair amount of jewelry, namely a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them

"Yeah it is" I replied and smiled at her

"I'm Aaron" I said and she returned the smile

"And I'm Hisui" she said and a lightbulb went off in my head.

_Hisui...Crap the princess_

"P-princess! Excuse my rudeness" I practically yelled before bowing my head slightly.

"It's fine...It's actually nice for someone to treat me normally" She told me with a sad smile on her face

"Are you participating in the games?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup. I'm apart of Fairy Tail A" I said

"If you're participating then why are you all the way out here?" She asked

"Had to find somewhere quiet to think about stuff. The arena was too noisy and this place is so peaceful" I told her

"And the match is over" Echoed throughout the garden

"Damn...I better get going, It was nice talking to you Hisui" I yelled before running towards the arena

_Let's hope I don't have to fight anyone_


	21. Lucy vs Flare

**Hey guys just letting you know before hand that the events of the GMG will be different from that in the anime. It's just so it fits my plot and the rest of the story.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 22 of Aaron Heartfilia**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Okay with the event stage of day one complete let's start the battles" Chapati yelled into his microphone

"To start of our battle portion of today we have Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A vs. Flare Corona of Raven Tail" Yajima said and everyone could tell Aaron wasn't happy about it.

"Why don't I take your place?" Aaron asked her and she raised her hands in the air.

"No. I made a promise that I would compete and I'm not going to run from a fight." She said before jumping down into the arena.

"Good luck Lucy" Everyone in Fairy Tail yelled.

The rules were explained to both Lucy and Flare in full detail and with that Mato began the match.

**Lucy's POV**

"Celestial Dragons spirit Fist" I yelled before rushing towards Flare and punching her in the face.

"A dragon slayer?!" I heard members from other guilds and people in the crowd yell

"Celestial Dragons roar" The white light that shot from the sky made it's way towards where flare had landed but the never hit their target.

Flare had used her hair to block the attack and had already started her own assault.

She used her hair to grab my arms and start to burn them. I admit it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to go out without a fight.

"That the best you can do?" I yelled as I broke her grip on my arms and a look of extreme anger appeared on her face.

Next thing I knew she had bound my arms and legs and I couldn't one thing that actually made me worry was the extra strand of hair that was nowhere to be seen but when I followed her gaze I could see it...and it was right next to Azlack and Bisca's daughter Asuka.

"If you move or try to attack me..I'll kill her" Flare said darkly

I froze in place as the words processed in my brain. One wrong move and Asuka could get hurt.

_Dammit what do I do?_

She continued to attack me with her hair while using her fire to burn me. It was taking it's toll on me as I was nearly passing out already and to top it off she snapped one of my legs because I tried to break free.

"This is the way Fairy Tail should be...Crippled and begging for mercy" She cackled

_Why am I so useless!_

I could feel myself slowly losing conciousness with each and every hit that struck my body. I had underestimated my opponent and that was what cost me this battle.

"Lucy Now!" I heard someone yell

I looked to my left to see Natsu standing next to Asuka, I then looked back to see Flares hair burned slightly.

I broke free from the binding that was wrapped around my hands and I jumped back slightly landing on my non-broken leg.

"Time to end this stupid fight!" I yelled

**Open gate of the twins: Gemini**

"Gemini turn into me" I said before the spirit turned into a towel covered version of myself

"What the hell" I screamed as all the men in the arena started to stare at me. But for some reason a scary aura surrounded the arena and everyone stopped

"Gemini lets do the thing" I exclaimed

"But we haven't practiced it enough yet" They yelled back

"Just do it!" I yelled. _Jeez talk about arguing with yourself_

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

The constelations themselves appeared in sphere shapes and I could feel my magic building itself up but when I released the attack it felt like every piece of my magic left my body and with that I collapsed to the floor

"Oh and it looks like Lucy is down. It seemed like she was casting a powerful spell but it backfired on her" I heard one of the announcers yell.

I could hear everyone laughing at me and calling me weak, I could hear the name calling and I could see the smirk laced across Flares face.

"Hehe, This is only the beginning" She said darkly before I passed out

**3rd Persons POV**

"Those bastards cheated" Natsu yelled over all the shouting in the arena

"We have no proof so there is nothing that can be done" Erza said causing Natsu to punch the balcony

"Who gives a crap about that. We can just beat the crap outta them" He yelled while setting his fists on fire.

"Think for once flame-brain. If we fight em then we get disqualified...What do you think about it Aaron?" Gray said but realised he was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Natsu and Gray yelled

**_Meanwhile with Aaron_**

"How's she doing" I asked Porlyusica

"She'll be fine. She has a few broken bones and her magic was completely drained but she should be fine" The healer said not even turning to look at me

"What I'm more concerned about is the magic that was used to drain hers" she said and my eyes widened.

"What?! But Flare didn't use a spell or anything on her!" I yelled

"Precisely.. She had help from outside the arena, and my guess is that it was the same person who attacked Wendy" She said

_So thats what they meant by the girl was just the first...They're targeting us_

"Keep an eye on them...I'm going to speak with Makarov" She said coldly before leaving the room

"I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to you. I'm sorry this happened to you"

"D..Do..n't be" I heard her hushed voice say

I looked down at her face to see one of her eyes open and a small smile on her face "It..was a good...fight and I underestimated my opponent...Y..ou don't need to be sorry" she told me before erupting into a coughing fit.

"You need to rest Lucy" I said while pulling the blanket over her

"Aaron?" I heard her voice say and I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you remember anything about me" She asked and it felt like my heart tore.

"I'm trying to but I just can't.. No matter how hard I try I can't remember a thing about who you are. It's like my mind doesn't want me to remember yet" I told her and she smiled

"Don't worry about it... We'll figure something out" She said happily but I could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in check, just like I was

I left the room and walked past the rest of the team as they were most likely on their way to the infirmary. I could hear them calling my name but I ignored them.

I walked to Bar sun which Makarov had told me was Fairy Tails bar and when I walked in I saw a few members of the guild.

"Hey Elfman, Hey Lisanna" I said walking up and patting him on the back

"Aaron? Aren't you supposed to be at the games?" They both asked and I figured they obviously hadn't seen the match.

"Our fights over." I said sitting at the bar and grabbing a bottle of vodka from it.

"Who won?" Elfman asked

"Raventail" I spat

"Lucy lost to them because they cheated. She's got a few broken bones but she'll pull through" I said while downing a glass of vodka.

"Your sister is a man!" Elfman yelled and I sweatdropped

"Yeah I'm sure your sister will pull through" Lisanna said giving me a slight smile

_Wait did he say sister?_

"What do you mean sister?" I asked and they both looked at me puzzled.

"Isn't Lucy your sister. I mean that's what you told us when you arrived at the guild for the first time and heck you look just like her" Lisanna told me and I choked on my drink

"Why did no one tell me this!" I yelled

"Oh yeah. Erza told me you lost your memories..." Lisanna said shying away slightly and I felt rage building up inside me

"Why the fuck did no one tell me that Lucy was my sister..Even if I lost my memories that isn't something you keep from someone" I screamed and Lisanna backed away

I grabbed the rest of the vodka and walked out of the bar to find somewhere I could relax for a while.

_So Lucy's my sister... That would explain why I wanted to protect her so much but for god sake why can't I remember anything about her_


	22. Aaron versus Bacchus

**3rd Persons POV**

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the second day of the Annual Grand Magic Games" Chapati said into his microphone before the entire arena burst into excitement.

"Today we are joined by Sorcerer weekly reporter Jason" Yajima told everyone before "Cooool!" Echoed around the arena.

"Today's event is called 'Chariot'. So can everyone please send down one member of their team to compete in this event"

The competitors for the event were Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Risely Law from Lamia Scale, Yuka Suzuki from Mermaid heel , Sting Eucliff from Sabertooth, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A.

"The rules are simple. You must make it to the finish line at the other end of the city, if you fall off you lose. All forms of magic are allowed and you can use it to knock your opponents off" Mato explained

"Begin!"

**Aaron's POV**

I could hear everything going on around me, the match that we were losing yet again, the crowd cheering for different teams, Gray and the others cheering for Natsu and Gajeel

"You realise it was a bad idea letting Natsu go" I said not even opening my eyes.

"Well we would have sent you but your drunken ass was passed out" Gray said and I opened one of my eyes.

"We can still come 6th or 7th" I muttered before standing up and stretching my muscles.

"How so?" Erza asked and I pointed the the lacrima screen

"No matter how cool he may act, One of stings weaknesses is vehicles that move. Hence why I always beat him when we trained" I said boredly

"Wait don't you get motion sick as well?" Gray asked and I only just realised that I didn't

"Guess not...Huh that's the first time I've realised that"

"And Bacchus finishes in first place!" I heard one of the commentators yell.

"Hm who is that guy?" I asked looking at the drunk guy at the finishing line

"His name is Bacchus Groh, S-class mage of Quatro Cerberus and someone who is as strong as I am" Erza said

"Yeah let's hope none of us fight him, even you would probably have a hard time fighting him Aaron" Gray said with a smirk that made me want to hit him.

"If you just jinxed me I'm going to rip your balls off" I said glaring at him

"Aye!" He yelled before cowering away slightly.

"I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go check on Lucy" I said while walking away from the others.

I walked down the stairs to the left of our balcony and walked down the hall until I came upon the door that lead to the infirmary.

When I opened the door I could see Lucy sitting upright in her bed with Wendy and Carla standing next to her.

"Glad to see you're all awake" I said shocking them slightly

"Y-you're the brute that attacked us!" Carla exclaimed while trying to fly towards me but was being held back by Wendy.

"Well it's good to see you too Carla. How you feeling Wendy?" I asked and she smiled

"A lot better now thanks to Grandine, but um...Who are you?" She said and I looked at her curiously

"You really don't recognise me" I said and she shook her head

"No but your scent is familiar" She explained

"It's Aaron" Lucy said and Wendy's face had shock written all over it.

"But I thought you died on Tenrou Island" She said

"What's Tenrou Island?" I asked and all three of them looked at me shocked

"That's where we last saw you...you defeated Master Hades of Griemore Heart and even fought with Acnologia, but we all saw you get hit by his first attack and by the time we tried to get to you Acnologia was already preparing to attack us again" Wendy explained and I tried to mask the pain of not being able to remember

"Heh It'll take a lot more than an overgrown Lizard to kill me" I joked

"And that concludes todays event" I heard as a small lacrima screen appeared on the wall

"Now we begin our Battle portion of today. First we have Toby Horhorta of Lamia scale versus Kurohebi of Raven Tail"

"Is it just me or is something suspicious about Raven Tail?" I asked and both Wendy and Lucy looked at me like I was an idiot

"Of course they are. Their guild master is Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' dad and Masters son" Lucy explained and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Well that's news to me...but it's not that, whenever I see their Guild stamp I feel deep pitted anger bubbling up in my stomach" I said and Lucy looked at me concerned.

"And it looks like Kurohebi won!"

I looked to the screen and saw that the match was over. "That was surprisingly fast" I said out loud

"Well I'd like to see you fight" Lucy joked and I sweatdropped.

"I swear if I have a fight today I will-" I was cut off by an announcement from Chapati

"Now we have our second fight if today. Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus versus Aaron of Fairy Tail A" He said and I hit my head off of the wall

"I hate you all" I muttered before leaving the infirmary.

As I walked out into the arena I looked up to my teams balcony where my team was and I glared at Gray. _If I make it out of this alive he's dead_

"Begin!" Mato yelled causing everyone to cheer.

"How about we make this fight interesting." Bacchus asked

"I'm listening" I said

"If I win...I get all those two sexy girls in your guild" He said and I cringed slightly

"Depends on who it is" I replied and I saw the rest of Fairy Tail sweatdrop up in the stands

"Well that girl Mirajane looks like she knows a thing or two and Lucy Heartfilia has a great chest" He said and I felt my blood boil

"Fine, but if I win you change your guild name to Quatro Puppy" I said and he laughed

"If you lose this fight I'll kill you myself" I heard Laxus yell but I just gave him the middle finger and returned my attention back to the fight

"My soul is quive-" before he could even finish his sentence I charged at him and landed a flaming fist to his face but to my shock he had moved out of the way.

_Damn he's fast _I thought while trying to avoid his attacks._  
_

**Open gate of the dragon: Celeste**

In a puff of white smoke Celeste appeared in a fighting stance and Bacchus started oogling her

"I'll take her as well" He said lowering his guard so that he could check her out so I took that oppertunity to run towards him

**Requip: Grim Reaper**

In a flash of blinding red light my normal clothes transformed into a Black and Silver chestpiece, A black skull helmet and a six foot long scythe all made from one of the strongest metals in the world

**Soul Slash**

With tremendous force I swung my scythe at Bacchus but because of his speed he easily dodged it "Celeste now!" I yelled and not long after he was consumed by pink flames

"If that's all you need I'm going to head back now" she said before disappearing

_Thank god that's over_ I thought to myself as I started walking away from the fight but stopped when I heard a chugging sound

I looked over my shoulder to see Bacchus drinking the sake that was sitting in the sand this whole time "Do you ever stay down" I muttered before a pain erupted in my left leg.

"Gah...Nice cheap shot" I said through gritted teeth. As I looked down I could see the bone in my leg was slightly bent and when I tried to put pressure on it I nearly collapsed to the floor

_Shit. If this keeps up much longer I think I might actually die _I thought while trying to cone up with a plan

"Oi Bacchus. How about this, each of us use our most powerful spell at the same time and who ever is left standing wins" I said hoping he would agree

"Sure why not" He said and I smirked. _Idiot_

**_Drunk chop hanging palm _**

As he rushed towards me I slowed my breathing down and closed my eyes. I could sense him coming from straight ahead but in an instant he was behind me so I spun around on my good leg and caught his palm before it hit, creating a small explosion at the same time

"My turn" I whispered so only he could hear me.

I pulled back my fist as far as I could and twisted my body slightly _**Heaven dragons Secret Art: Holy Nova**_

My fist arm was surrounded by white orbs that spun around in a clockwise motion. As I threw my fist forward they started to align themselves along my arm. As my punch connected with his face the orbs shot out at him one by one each sticking to a different part of his body.

"That didn't do much" He said looking at his body but judging by a few looks in the audience they knew what was about to happen.

"Ignition" I added and one by one the orbs of light exploded dealing a great amount of damage.

"Shit" I muttered as my legs gave way and I landed on my knees crying out in pain.

"That was a great battle" I heard and when I looked up Bacchus was standing.

"Oh my it looks like Bacchus is the one left standing" Chapati yelled

I slammed my fist into the ground and cursed at my loss but a soft thump caught my attention.

I looked across to see Bacchus lying on his back staring up at the sky "It was a great fight...But I lost" He said and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Well that was unexpected but it looks like Aaron from Fairy Tail wins the battle" Yajima said

I stood up and started limping towards the exit but my leg gave way halfway their and I fell to the ground bit to my surprise I didn't hit the floor.

"We've got you" I heard Erza's voice say

When I looked up I saw Erza and Gray on either side of me and Wendy was already waiting at the exit.

_That was a great fight...But what was that magic I felt at the end_


	23. Chapter 23

**3rd Persons PoV**

"Let's Celebrate todays victory" A drunken makarov yelled as he swayed to his right slightly due to his high consumption of alcohol

The entire Fairy Tail guild along with Bacchus and a few members of Blue Pegasus had came together at the Sun Bar to celebrate Fairy Tails victory in the Pandemonium event and their fights.

"Hmm where's Aaron I wanted to congratulate him our fight yesterday?" Bacchus asked while trying to beat Cana in a drinking contest

"He's been unconscious since yesterdays fight with you so he missed all of today's events" Erza said while trying to avoid the Trimen from Blue Pegasus.

"Yeah and Mira's been at his bedside the whole time, I guess those two are just made for each other" A fully recovered Lucy said while staring at the infirmary door.

"Tsk, I wanted him to see me beat Raven Tails ass" Laxus added walking past the group of mages.

"What are you trying to impress him or something?" Lucy joked with him and his face started to go red.

"Whatever" he mumbled before storming off but stopped in his tracks

"Lucy I need to speak to you"

**Lucy's PoV**

"Lucy I need to speak to you" I heard Laxus say but when I looked up he was already walking away so I decided to follow him.

As I ran to catch up with him I realised he was leading me to the storage room of the bar. As we walked in he shut the door behind me and I got slightly scared.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked trying to hide my worry.

He looked uncomfortable about something but I didn't know what "It's about Aaron"

My head shot up and I looked straight at him "what about him?" I asked

"When I fought my old man he told me something about Aaron..Which made me want to beat the shit out of him even more" He said clenching his teeth

"Do you remember during the S-class trails you tried to call out Aaron with that key" He said pointing to the black key on my belt and I looked at him in shock.

"H-How do you know that?!" I yelled and he placed his hand over my mouth.

"I overheard you and Levy talking about it,But that doesn't matter...what does is why he couldn't be called out." He said

"He was sent by the council to destroy a research facility in Ferisia. He was caught and thrown into a cell where he was tortured. Fucking asshole was trying to find out about Lumen Histore and though he would know but something else happened...One of the guild members reported to my old man that Aaron was having full blown conversations with himself and that his magic was starting to spiral out of control next thing everyone knew the entire building was blown up and Aaron escaped" He explained and I tried to take it all in.

"Wait isn't it a good thing that he escaped?!"I screamed in frustration

"It is but... He used the same magic as Zeref, Lucy...That magic can only be used by those who have a corrupted heart or are consumed by darkness" He said and I hit him in the chest pushing him back slightly

"And what?! Do you want to kill my brother just because he uses Death magic?! Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe he was scared and that's all he could think of to use at the time?! " I yelled. I tried calming myself down but I just started getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm going for a walk" I muttered before brushing past Laxus and leaving the storage room

"Fuck" I heard him say before the door closed behind me

**Aaron's POV**

"Where am I?" I muttered as I opened my eyes to find complete darkness.

"Aaron you're awake?!" I heard Mira's voice say but I couldn't even see her.

"I'm over here Aaron" She said from my right and when I turned around to look at her I heard her gasp.

"Mira whats wrong?" I asked

"N-nothing...I'll be right back" She said before I heard her running out of the room

_Why the hell can't I see anything?! _I screamed in my head as I tried opening and shutting my eyes but it didn't work.

I could smell someone in the corner of the room but it was a foreign scent. "Who are you?" I growled and I received a giggle.

"I'm the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion" A soft voice said and I relaxed slightly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron Heartfilia" I said without even thinking about adding 'Heartfilia' on the end

"It seems you're starting to regain your memories" she said and I sighed

"I've regained a lot but...None of them explain my past or who Lucy is to me... I can remember everyone else but anything linked to her my mind is clouded" I said letting my head drop slightly

"I can help with that" She said and I shot my head to when I thought she was standing.

"Really?!" I yelled

"Yes but the process will take a day or two and you won't be able to compete in the rest of the games" She said and without even thinking about it I nodded.

"If it means that I will remember then I'll do anything" I said.

"Okay...Then let's begin shall we" She said before there was a flash of light that caused me to shield my eyes.

When I opened them I was in a large corridor that had multiple doors that were closed all except one. As I stepped closer I could hear what sounded like a young girl and an older man talking.

"I made you this rice ball father, It looks just like you" A small blonde haired child in a pink dress said.

" Go away Lucy. I'm busy"The older man said without even looking up from his desk.

"Okay. I'll just sit this here in case you get hungry later" The small girl said placing the rice ball on the mans desk but as soon as it was placed down he knocked it on to the floor.

"If I wanted something to eat then I would call the cook to make me something. I wouldn't eat your rice ball when the cook can make something better" He yelled causing the small girl to start crying and that's when I heard enough.

"Don't dare make Lucy cry" Both I and a young boys voice said at the exact same time.

As I looked down I was shocked to see a younger looking me standing with his hair covering his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Don't make my sister cry" He screamed before throwing the book at the man behind the desk which was easily dodged.

"C'mon Lucy" My younger self said before walking out of the room.

I tried to follow them but when I tried to walk out of the door something was forcing me backwards.

_This was the first day you ever went against your father. He made your sister cry and it was something that even in this time period you couldn't stand. _

A voice said echoing around me. Next thing I knew I was in an open field and Lucy was playing about with her gate keys.

**Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius**

But nothing happened and she started to get depressed. That's when my younger self stood up off of the grass "Don't worry Lu-Lu you're gonna be able to use them one day and you're gonna be super strong" My younger self said with a giant grin on his face before dramatically falling to the ground.

Again the scene changed but this time I was standing outside a cabin-like building and I coukd hear someone screaming from underneath it. Thinking the worst I ran to the front door and tried to open it but I was forced back.

It was then that I saw myself running towards this cabin with a anger fueled look on my face.

He carefully opened the front door and I could see him sneaking around obviously trying to remain hidden. He came upon a set of stairs leading down into a basement where the source of the screaming was emitting from.

"Shut her up before someone finds us" A familiar voice said

"Like someone will come all the way out here" Another voice said before more screaming could be heard.

"Let go of my sister!" I heard myself yell followed by a lot of cursing and things being knocked down.

I tried to get a better look but yet again as I tried to move I was pushed back.

_This was a day that you promised never to forget, It was the day that Raven Tail had successfully implanted a dragon lacrima into your sisters body. You vowed to hunt down the ones that did it and make them pay for what they had done._

It felt like something had been ripped open inside of my head as every memory I had ever lost was suddenly all inside my head once again.

When I looked around the Cabin was slowly staring to deterierate and I could see the infirmary around me.

"How long have I been out" I asked myself before looking up at the lacrima screen to see that there was an event on.

"And it looks like Juvia is out earning her 3rd place" the commentator Yajima said.

"Yes and it looks like it is now just Lucy Heartfilia and Minerva left" Chapati said

"Why not just give up?" Minerva said to Lucy as the camera zoomed in on her

"Because everyone else has worked hard for me to get here and I'm not going to let them down" Lucy said looking seriously injured.

It was then as the first attack landed that I knew Lucy was in trouble so I launched myself out of bed only to land on my foot and collapse

_Shit it's broken _I thought as I looked at the cast wrapped around my ankle and leg.

"Oh my It looks like Minerva has stolen Lucy's keys and knocked them out of the arena" Yajima yelled

No matter how much it hurt I had to help Lucy, So I used the bed frame to help me stand and I took steady steps towards the door.

As I opened it I was met by the cheering of the crowd as my sister was being beaten to death.

Hit after Hit I watched Lucy take and with each one I could feel her life slowly slipping away and I could feel my rage building up.

I had to steady myself on a pillar a few feet away from the infirmary so that I could catch my breath. I got a few concerned looks from members of the crowd but after a few seconds their attention turned back to the battle.

I watched as Lucy was thrown back and forth and was hit around the water sphere like she was nothing. _Dammit Lucy use your dragon slaying magic! _

**_Ding ding ding_**

"And thats time" Mato said but Minerva didn't stop she continued to hit Lucy with her territory magic and nearly hit her out twice but brought her back in.

"This is why Fairy Tail is weak." I heard Minerva say before furiously attacking Lucy

_Stay calm,Stay calm, Stay ca- Oh fuck this shit_

"Minerva!" I yelled darkly causing everyone in the arena to turn and look at me

"Back away from her, Now!" I bellowed causing the entire arena to shake slightly

"Oh? Does she mean something to you?" Minerva asked dangerously and began to hit her even harder "Maybe I should kill her" She sneered

I slammed my leg against the ground and the cast around my leg shattered into tiny pieces. I began making my way through the arena and with each step my aura began to grow more and more until people began backing away from me

"There's one thing that you should never do to a man Minerva, You know what that is?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"You should never hurt a mans family" I growled before vaulting over the barrier and landing softly next to Lucy.

I noticed the others all running towards us and they looked ready to kill, however I extended my arms out to stop them "Aaron what the hell, let us at them!" Natsu yelled as he tried to squirm past and I glared at him

"Just get Lucy to the infirmary Flame-brain, we can deal with them later" I said before gesturing the others to follow

It was then that I felt a small stone hit the back of my head followed by some laughing "Isn't it just like Fairy Tail to be running away from everyone. Man even after 7 years they still haven't changed" Sting laughed and I cracked my knuckles slightly before turning around to face Minerva and the others

"Sleep with your eyes open from now on, because I will not forgive you for hurting Lucy Heartfilia" I sneered before leaving the arena and rushing to the infirmary


	24. Chapter 24

**Aaron's POV**

"What the hell was that all about Aaron!" Gray screamed as I sipped on a beer.

"What was what about?" I asked and he slammed his fist on the table

"Why didn't you let us take them?!" He yelled and I laughed.

"And risk being disqualified? Sorry but we can beat them in the games or after, your choice"

"Oh come on you were ready to kill them too" He said and I smiled

"So was Laxus but you don't see him complaining" I said and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Why the hell would Laxus try to protect Lucy? That's Natsu's thing" He said and again I laughed at how dense he was.

"Well at the fact that Natsu has pretty much been all over Lisanna from what I can smell and Laxus and Lucy both like each other. They're just to stubborn to admit it" I said and his jaw dropped

"Anyway,I know I was out of order but I seriously want to kill them. I knew not to kill them, because it risks us losing the games." I said

"Anyway we should be worrying about the tag-team match. With Raven Tail now disqualified we have to join our teams together...just worried about who the old man will pick" I mumbled

As if on cue the old mans voice echoed around the bar. "Listen up brats. Because Raven Tail has been disqualified we need to form a new team...The members will consist of Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Aaron Heartfilia and Laxus as a substitute" He said and everyones jaw dropped.

"What about Natsu?" a few members yelled

"Huh now that I think about it I haven't seen the flame brain since this morning" Gray said.

That's when something felt off about the whole situation so I quickly ran to the infirmary only to find Natsu and Lucy missing.

"Oi old man where the hell are they!" I yelled in anger.

That's when I smelt a odd scent in the room "Hey gramps was anyone else in the bar when Lucy was brought in?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly.

"No it was just Natau as he brought Lucy in" He said

"We have to find them!" I yelled causing a few people to cower slightly.

"Aaron calm down. I'm sure they are both alright" The old man said

I didn't have time to argue or complain as another tag-team match was over. I looked at the Lacrima screen to see that the match between Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale had ended in a draw.

"And now onto our third and final match of the day" Yajima yelled.

"Lets hope it's you Gray" I said smirking hoping for a little payback from my fight earlier but I knew he would want to fight Rufus after he lost his fight.

"From Sabertooth we have the infamous Twin Dragon Slayer versus..." Chapati said but paused.

"Gajeel Redfox and Aaron from Team Fairy Tail" He finished and I punched the wall beside me.

"Gajeel!" I yelled and he looked up from his plate of iron.

I walked closer to him before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him out of the bar "What the fuck man" He yelled with iron still in his mouth

"Move your ass before I throw you into that arena" I sneered

**3rd Persons POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen It's the match you've all been waiting for since the fight earlier today...It's Fairy Tail Versus Sabertooth" Chapati yelled causing the arena to come alive with cheers.

As both teams walked out into the middle everyone could tell that tensions were high because as soon as Team Fairy Tail stepping into the arena a dark aura started to surround everyone.

"I hope your little friend is okay Aaron. After all Minerva did beat her up pretty bad" Sting mocked but Aaron simply ignored him and kept his eyes facing forward

"What you aren't going to say anything?...Well that's what I expected from such a weak guild" Sting mocked yet again and only Gajeel reacted.

"We're gonna kick your sorry asses and then you'll see who the true dragon slayers are" Gajeel sneered but Aaron placed his hand in front of him signaling for him to calm down.

"Let the match Begin!"

"You know something Sting..." Aaron said and everyone froze at the anger that dripped from his voice.

"I can take anything you send me, whether it be physical or Verbal...But the minute you harm Lucy Heartfilia. I will kill you where you stand" Aaron sneered as his magical energy soared

"Pfft that chick was pathetic there isn't anything strong about her" Sting mocked causing Aaron to smirk.

"That's funny because if I remember you once told me 'If you had a brother or sister I wouldn't want to fight them' " He said before rushing forward and landing a hit directly on Stings face sending him to the floor.

"W-wait you don't mean" Rouge finally spoke.

"Yeah that's right...My name is Aaron Heartfilia! And you're going to pay for hurting my sister!" He yelled before the entire arena started to crumble.

"T-this power!" Erza gasped. It was exactly like the power Jellal had told her about yet it seemed even stronger.

She couldn't tell exactly what caused the surge in power but she knew it couldn't be good.

**Aarons POV**

"What the hell happened" A dazed Gajeel said while rubbing his head slightly.

"Sorry about this Gajeel" I muttered before pushing the Iron dragon slayer into a cart and sending him down deeper below the arena.

"Don't you think it's a bit cocky to fight us on your own" Sting said obviously thinking he had the upper hand.

"He was just going to get in my way" I said casually and Sting started laughing while Rouge still held his expressionless look.

"There are two of us and one of you...We're gonna beat you easily."

"Then prove it. If you can move me from this spot then I lose" I said smirking

"That'll be easy" Sting yelled before running at me with a light infused fist

As his fist drew closer I brought my right leg up, hitting him in the jaw and sending him soaring into the air.

**Earth Make: Pillars**

As the pillars soared towards Sting I noticed Rouge moving in the shadows out of the corner of my eyes, I knew what he was about to do.

**Super Nova Strike**

Just as rouge was about to jump out of the shadows to hit me I slammed my leg down causing a blinding light followed by multiple explosions not just where he was but also where Sting was at the top of the arena.

The explosion sent him crashing to the ground and sent Rouge into the wall but I knew it wasn't over yet.

"Tsk Is that the best you got" Sting sneered as he tried to stand up.

"If it was the best I had you'd be dead on my first hit" I said and the entire arena went quiet.

"Well then. Let us show you the twin Dragon slayers True power" He laughed as he and Rouge stood side by side

I could feel both of their magic power fully unleash as a barage of Shadows and Light formed around them, After a few seconds of building up their power the shadows and light disappeared.

I could see two small orbs in their hands but as they grew in size they started to join together and I was impressed at what they were trying.

**Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang**

As they extended their arms out towards me a large blast of both shadow and light sped towards me but I simply stood still and let the blast hit me.

As the dust from the blast died down I could see Sting and Rouge still standing side by side and I could hear Sting Laughing.

"That was pathetic you should have put up more of a fight..Guess I was right about you being weak, and as for your sister. I might get Minerva to finish what she started" He laughed and I lost it.

The ground around me began to crack and split as I let loose more of my magic. Even from this distance I could smell the fear coming from Sting and Rouge and I enjoyed it.

"I warned you Sting." I sneered

**Omega Form of the Heaven Dragon: Skygod**

As the gold scales started to appear on my arm I ran my fingers along them and as I touched them Blue flames started to seep out.

_Now this is awesome _ I thought as the smoke finally cleared.

"W-W-What the hell are you!" Sting screamed trying desperetly to escape.

"If you were a true dragon slayer then you would know about the Omega and Armageddon forms both of which I have mastered" My voice was contorted slightly and it didn't sound like my own but I thought nothing of it.

"So yeah. Time to end this stupid little game" I said before charging towards him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aaron's PoV**

"I'm impressed that both of you are still standing" I mocked at the condition both Sting and Rouge were in.

"W...We won't give up that easily" Sting chocked out.

"Why don't you just admit defeat Sting...After all Yukino would hate me if I killed you" I said

"Yukino isn't apart of our guild any longer" I heard Rouge mutter and I glared at him.

"And why is that?" I sneered while moving closer

"She was weak and lost a fight after barganing her life away. So our Master kicked her out" Sting added and I felt a new found rage dwell inside of me.

I grabbed Sting by the hair and body slammed him into the ground causing blood to spout out of his mouth "Are you fucking kidding me! She had to put up with the shit you two cause and because she lost a match she was kicked out! Is that anyway to treat your Friends!" I screamed delivering a roundhouse kick to Rouges jaw.

"We didn't want her to leave. But had we spoken out we would have been punished as well" Rouge explained

"And anyway she was more than happy to leave" Sting said

"Did it ever occur to you. That maybe she left because she couldn't face you" I said and Sting looked up at me.

"When I was in your guild she told me how she admired both of you, and that if she ever humiliated herself she wouldn't be able to face you...Or were you too dense to see how she felt towards you Sting!" I yelled

"What the hell are you on about!" He screamed and I facepalmed at his own stupidity

"If you manage to survive this fight go find her and she'll explain everything" I said and he scoffed.

"Like I'll do that" He said

"Well your funeral, because you've just pissed me off even more" I said before mustering up all the magic I could.

"What the hell?!" I heard Sting yell

"Impossible! How can you have so much magic left?!" Rouge exclaimed and I smirked

"The reason I have so much magic left...Is because I have a reason to fight, I fight to protect my friends and those I love. That is what gives me power" I explained before transferring all my remaining magic into my right hand.

**_Open Gate of the Fallen Angel: Samuel_**

As I finished opening the gate I almost collapsed to the ground due to the drain on my magic but at least this way I was insured victory.

"Idiot" I heard Samuel say.

As I looked up I could see him looking down at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"I thought I told you not to summon me dumbass, you remember what happened last time?" He said and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah well I need to win" I muttered.

"Hm If you had enough energy we could always do a unison raid" He suggested and I smiled.

I mustered up all the strength I could and attempted to stand up but my legs kept giving way and I was starting to lose vision in my right eye.

"C-Crap" I muttered.

Despite my body trying to tell me to stay down I managed to find my balance.

As I stood next to Samuel I extended my right hand out to the side and a ball of Black energy began to manifest in my palm. As I looked to my left I could see Samuel doing the exact same except his flame was White.

**_Unison Raid: Fallen Angels Hell Fire_**

As we joined our power together it formed a ball of Silver energy that we threw towards the stunned Sting and Rouge. The ball of Silver energy crashed at their feet and exploded sending them flying out of the arena.

**_Gate Close_**

As Samuel left I felt some of my magic return which made me feel a little better.

"And that. Was one of my weakest Spirits" I yelled and the entire arena went quiet.

"W-weakest?" Chapati stammered in the microphone.

"Yup I have a lot more powerful and dangerous spirits and I don't even need their keys to summon them" I said casually and the entire arena including all the guilds froze in shock.

"That's impossible!" A few crowd members yelled.

"Yeah! He must have cheated!" Another yelled and a tick mark appeared on my head.

Just to prove a point I clicked my fingers and in a flash of pink light Celeste stood beside me, bowed slightly and then vanished.

I quickly made my way out of the arena and began walking back to the Inn "I think I went a bit overkill" I muttered as I walked through the many winding halls that lead to our guilds balcony. As I neared the entrance I was suddenly surrounded by rune knights.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled and a man wearing plain white robes stepped out from behind a few guards "Aaron Heartfilia you are under arrest for the summoning of a Forbidden Gate key" He said and my jaw dropped

"Are you being serious" I asked and he nodded.

"You will remain in our custody until the games have ended and then you will be put on trial in front of the magic council" He said and I gritted my teeth.

"Surrender peacefully or we will be forced to take action" He said and I smirked.

I placed my hands out towards him and he put magic restrain cuffs on me and started pushing me down the stairs. As we passed people in the crowd they all gave me shocked looks and I only smiled back at them.

When we had finally gotten outside there was a Cell Carriage waiting for me with armed knights surrounding it

"Think you could loosen these a little? They're staring to hurt" I asked and nobody answered

As I looked to my left I could see the man in the white robes writing something down and so I took the opportunity to break the cuffs off and make a break for it

_Like hell I'm going to jail _I thought as I darted past the group of guards.

I could tell that my body was mere seconds away from shutting down but I wasn't going to let them arrest me, after all I haven't done anything wrong, I mean Samuels gate isn't even one of the forbidden ones. However I knew if I told them that they would still arrest me

I ran for what felt like hours before my body finally decided that it couldn't go any further. The vision in my right eye was now completely gone and I was slowly beginning to lose my hearing with each passing second

"Guess I went a bit overkill" I wheezed as my breaths grew ragged.

"I'd say so too" A familiar voice said and I jumped slightly before cursing and falling to the ground

"You're that guy from the cell?" I questioned and the man laughed

"Glad you remember me. Now stay still" He said and the pain in my body began to disappear

"This is..."

"Grand Healing, I know" The man finished and I looked up at him in amazement. I only knew one other person who could use that spell and he passed away about twenty years ago

"You should get out of here while you can, those rune knights are going to be looking everywhere for you" He said

"Why are you helping me?" I asked and before I could get a reply he had already vanished

_Who the hell is this guy?! That was my transport magic he just used! _I mentally yelled


	26. Chapter 26

Aaron sat perched on a small boulder that slightly overlooked the city, His eyes focusing on everything going on below him. Even from this distance he could see both the Knights Guild and Royal Guards scouring the alleyways and shops in a search for his whereabouts.

_Can't I ever have a normal bloody day _he thought to himself as he watched in slight amusement at their futile attempt at a search-party. His amusement was short lived however when his mind wandered to the stranger that had healed him, there were so many questions that flooded through his mind. So much so that he began to develop a headache from thinking about it too much.

_Why did he even bother to help me in the first place I mean it's not like I can do very much with every single guard in this damned kingdom looking for me, and to top it off I'm out of magic so if something does happen I'll be useless to the others _He thought before standing up and stretching his muscles_._

"Guess I should get going" He muttered to himself before using a small amount of magic to replace his tattered shirt.

As he walked along the narrow dirt path he noticed that the streets in front of him had became quiet. Almost deserted.

Cautiously, he took several steps forward before something darted past his face and embedded itself in a wooden frame of a house. He could feel a warm trickle of blood roll down his cheek and in that instant he was on high alert.

"Who's there?!" He half yelled. Not wanting any lingering Rune Knights or Royal Guards to hear him

From about 40 feet behind him he could hear what sounded like metal being dragged across the ground. The sound disorientated him and was even beginning to throw him off balance slightly, A major disadvantage of his dragon slayer abilities.

"You seem on edge, boy" An ominous voice bellowed making all the hairs on his neck stand on edge.

Turning around slowly Aaron was expecting to come face to face with a beahemoth of a man, but instead he came face to face with a young man not much older than he wore a dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie around the neck, plus dark shoes.

_Looks like he's copying Leo's style _Aaron thought to himself as he tried to get a reading on the mysterious man in front of him

"Can I help you with something?" Aaron asked and the mans eyes flashed dangerously.

"I require no help from a criminal such as yourself. The only thing I need you to do is accept your fate and make this easy on yourself" The man bellowed and Aaron looked at him like he was crazy

"Sorry but I'm not-" Aarons reply was cut short when the man suddenly shot forward in a puff of smoke at inhuman speed, however Aaron tracked his movement and parried the kick that was aimed for his face with ease.

"You have sharp eyes" The man laughed. "But not sharp enough" He added before something hard struck the back of Aarons head causing him to collapse with a loud grunt.

Groaning as he pushed himself up Aaron fought the urge to charge straight at the man and try to render him unconscious however he knew better. He knew that with his magic reserves running as low as they were he would have a very little chance of success, Much to his annoyance.

"Judging from the way you're standing, I'd say that you were pretty low on magic" The man smirked and I began to feel uneasy about this whole situation.

"Who says I need magic to beat you?" Aaron asked hoping to get a reaction from the man, but the man only smirked before he began to advance.

"If that is what you believe then I won't use any magic" The man stated before rushing forward in a puff of smoke yet again.

_So he uses smoke magic _Aaron mused before smiling to himself.

"Not going to fight?!" The strange man bellowed before appearing behind Aaron and thrusting a small blade forward at an incredible speed.

Without even skipping a beat Aaron side stepped just as the blade was a mere inch away from his neck, Grabbed the mans arm in such a way that the blade dropped to the ground and used the mans now uncontrollable speed to flip him upside down and slam him into the dirt road. This in turn caused the ground beneath them to crack and the man began to cough up a small amount of blood.

As Aaron looked down at the man beneath him his eyes darted to a small tattoo he noticed on the mans neck. However upon closer inspection Aaron could see clear as day that the tattoo was in fact a silver Raven Tail guild stamp.

"You're with Raven Tail?" Aaron growled clutching the mans shirt collar so tightly that it was about to rip

"Pfft why should I tell you "The man retorted before spitting a small amount of blood on Aarons face. "Geez...Would it kill Drake and Matt to tell me if my targets a psycho or not" The man quietly whispered to himself and Aarons grip tightened even more on the mans shirt

The man was frozen in fear when his eyes met Aarons. What he saw no longer looked human, but instead looked like a ferocious beast glaring down at him as if he were a weak little animal. Aarons eyes had become completely devoid of colour apart from a small blood red glint that flashed whenever his eyes locked onto the Raven Tail mark.

"Where. Are. They" Aaron seethed.

"T-They were talking about some kind of festival! They told me to come to Crocus and stop the one that can use unlimited magic and to trap the blonde dragon slayer" The man screamed with tears running down his eyes "Thats all I know, I swear!" The man added

"I belive you" Aaron said darkly before releasing his grip on the mans shirt "Doesn't mean I'll let you live" Aaron added with such venom that even Zeref himself would be afraid.

Before the man could even register what was about to happen Aaron used what little magic he had left and summoned a very long and very sharp dagger before slamming it into the mans skull with such power that the cracked earth beneath him completely gave way.

"No one in Raven Tail shall be allowed to live. If they try to take my sister...I'll destroy them all" Aaron muttered to himself before standing up and began walking back towardsthe city

_If they're after Lucy and I then I'll have to lay low for a day or two. Something bad is coming, Something that may change this place forever_ Aaron thought to himself before walking calmly away from the body of a man he whose name he didn't even know


End file.
